Caught Between A Punk And A Hard Place
by JeffHardysWife
Summary: What happens when Batista's 19 year old niece Kara Hemme, falls in love with Shannon Moore, 9 years her senior? And gets her job back with Smackdown and WWE? read to find out. Shannon Moore/OC. Strong language and Somewhat graphic sexual situations
1. Goodbye TNA, Hello Smackdown!

Kara was walking around backstage, stoked to be back in a WWE Arena, she had gotten tired of TNA and Vince gave her, her job back on Smackdown.  
She walked aimlessly around for a long time then decided to go to the cafeteria, grabbing a diet coke and headed back towards the locker rooms, she wasn't paying attention and ran into someone spilling her diet coke all over both of them.

Shannon was walking around backstage listening to his mp3 player and texting when he suddenly felt wet cold and sticky. "Well, this sucks" he laughed looking down at who collided with him, "are you alright?" he asked sweetly. The fiery redhead looked up at the tattooed man before her and blushed slightly scrambling to her feet once again and nodded fixing her ruffled clothes "Ye..Yeah... imm... soo sorry" she stammered.He put his hand down to help her up smiling, "don't apologize, it was an accident." Kara smiled at him, hiding a giggle.

Shannon smiled, "So, what brings you to WWE, spilling soda on well a dressed southern boy?" He laughed as he was wearing torn up jeans and an Affliction shirt he stole from Matt. Kara blushed pushing her hair behind her ear "Well I just quit TNA and Vince gave me my job back on Smackdown" she stated quietly. Shannon smirked, "well, I know I am happy to have you here.  
Why did you quit TNA?"Kara closed her eyes and smiled, then looked at him "Well, I'm glad to be back and I quit TNA because I wasn't being treated fairly"

"I know that feeling; I think the only stars they treat right are the title holders and Christian. That's part of the reason I came back to WWE myself." He looked her over, even covered in soda, he thought she was cute. Kara blushed more and shook her head in agreement "Like I said I'm really sorry about the diet coke all over you" she smiled. Shannon smiled, "its ok, its Matt's shirt." He laughed as he took his shirt off and used it to wipe off his stomach.

Kara laughed and shook her head "So do you steal all your clothes from Matt or do you actually have your own?" she giggled "Well id do what you did but it's probably illegal in at least 35 states to be seen in public in your bra" she smirked. He laughed, "I have my own clothes but I just stole this from matt cause its cool." He thought for a second, "I won't tell anyone if you do." He smiled like the Cheshire cat at her.

Kara laughed at took off her diet coke soaked shirt and wiped her body off, she crossed her arms and scratched the back of her head "Ok now that I'm officially embarrassed now what, you steal any extra shirts from Matt?" He laughed and put his arm around her, "No, but I have some shirts in my locker room, come on." He walked with her to his locker room, smiling at everyone they passed."Yea, be jealous, I am the first one to get her to go topless. I know you all envy me." He joked as they walked.

Kara buried her head into his shoulder as they walked, she got embarrassed easily and this wasn't making it any better. He laid his head on hers, "don't get embarrassed, flaunt what you got, you're sexy.  
" Kara smiled a little putting her arm around his waist and kissed his cheek lightly "Thanks Shannon"

Shannon blushed as she kissed his cheek and smiled. "No problem" he said as they walked into his locker room. He bent over and grabbed two shirts from his bag, handing Kara his 'I'm Your Papi' shirt. "I hope it isn't too big on you."


	2. Courting The Red Head

Kara smiled taking the shirt he had given to her and put it on, it was a little baggy but comfortable pulling her hair out of the collar she smiled "I don't know you tell me" she said setting her hands on her hips. Shannon smiled, looking her over. "You look so hot in my clothes" he joked "I'd like to see that more often." He laughed and put his shirt on, thinking about what he just said. Kara shook her head turning very red and tried to cover her face with her diet coke covered t-shirt.

Shannon snatched the shirt away laughing, "No hiding from the prince of punk.  
" Kara pouted "But, you embarrassed me it's my only defense." "There's no need to be embarrassed hun, I'm just having fun." He said giving her a hug. Kara hugged him back, she smiled because compared to her he was warm and she didn't want to let go.

Shannon didn't let go, he kept hugging her, resting his head on top of hers. Kara pulled back from his hug and smiled "Your warm you know that?" He smirked, "Thank you.  
" Kara nodded sitting squarely in the center of the floor and crossed her legs bouncing a little, no matter what diet coke made her hyper, even if she had only a little of it.

Shannon sat down in front of her on his knees, "I never said I was done hugging you." As soon as he finished his sentence, he speared her to the floor. Kara yelped in surprise as he speared her, she looked up at him and grinned "Who said I wanted you to, I just needed level playing field, your taller then me"

Shannon smiled and pinned her to floor. He laughed as she tried to get away but he wouldn't let her. "I'm still stronger then you.  
" Kara kept trying to wiggle out of his grasp but smiled "I noticed, but in a race id be quicker" Shannon smiled, looking down at her. He wanted to kiss her so bad but held back. "I bet, you're smaller and faster then I am." He licked his lips as he looked at her.

Kara smiled looking up at him she wanted to kiss him but took everything she had and held back "I am, your all muscle, all I have to slow me down is chest" she giggled trying to get out from under him again. Shannon laughed, "a nice one at that too." He kept his hold on her, leaning down closer to her. He bit his lip looking her in the eye. He slowly leaned his head down, lightly touching her lips. Kara pressed her lips back against his softly looking him in the eye the entire time. Shannon deepened the kiss, pulling her close to him, embracing her. He slowly closed his eyes as they kissed. Kara wrapped her arms around him as they kissed taking in the moment.

Shannon pulled back a little bit, catching his breath. "That was...wow." He smiled at her, his hand running through her hair. Kara smiled looking at him running her hand up his arm as she ran his hand through her hair. Shannon smiled at her and leaned in for another kiss. As his lips touched hers, Matt Hardy walked through the door, "Hey Shannon, I got a- oh crap, ummm...yea..." He said quickly turning around. Shannon laughed and dropped his head down, smirking.

Kara laughed and shook her head trying to slide out from under Shannon "I should go, ill bring your shirt back Shannon" she offered. Shannon held onto her and kissed her again, "No, don't leave. I like you being under me...I mean here with me, not under me...god I sound so stupid right now." He laughed and just kissed her deeply.


	3. 1st Times A Charm

Kara kissed him back deeply; he was the only man to make her weak in the knees with a kiss. She thought that Matt had needed something, she looked at Shannon.  
"What if what Matt wanted was important?" He laughed, "It never is, trust me. He probably just wanted to borrow something." He kissed her one last time, lightly, and stood up. He held his hand out to help her up. Kara groaned and took his hand tightly as she lifted herself off the ground "You know that's twice today I've lain on my back" she giggled. "Do I even want to know?" He asked laughing.

Kara smirked "Not the way I meant it Shannon" she shook her head laughing, "Well if Matt's still out here want me to let him in?" He groaned, "I want you here, not Mr. Mattitude." He pulled her in for a kiss, "but if you must, go ahead." he smiled at her.

Kara frowned "But I don't want to go, but he needed to talk to you and I get embarrassed easily and I'm sure you don't want to explain what he saw with me in the room" she explained. Shannon frowned, "I don't want you to leave either but he does need something I hear him knocking lightly like a retard." Shannon kissed her softly and opened the door, letting Matt in.

Kara stood at the back of the room her arms crossed nervously as Matt looked at them both.

Matt walked in, "I didn't mean to interrupt anything guys, I didn't know you two were uhh...hey Kara, aren't you a knockout? Why are you on Smackdown?" He shook his head, "Shannon, I need to use your laptop, I need to do something." Shannon laughed, "I knew you wanted to borrow something. Here ya go, bring it back in one piece this time Matt." He said handing his laptop over to Matt.

Kara rubbed her arms nervously "Yeah I was a Knockout Matt, but Vince gave me my job back so I'm back on Smackdown" Matt smiled, "cool, maybe you can keep this one out of trouble." He patted Shannon on the back and walked out after adding, "see ya later Shan and welcome back Kara.  
"

Kara smirked to herself walking over to him and smiled grabbing her now dry and sticky t-shirt "So what now?" Shannon walked over and locked the door. Turning around he noticed she was standing in front of the couch. A grin slowly appeared on his face. He just stood there watching her for a second, grinning evilly. Kara eyed him suspiciously noticing his evil smile she went to back up tripping over her shoes and landed in a sitting position on the couch. Shannon shrugged, "that saved me a bit of trouble." He slowly walked over to her and sat next to her, closely. He took her hand and kissed it softly before pulling her on his lap.

Kara smirked tossing her read hair back lightly leaning her head back then looked at him "Comfy" Shannon smiled, "yes extremely." He ran his hand through her hair and pulled her down to face him. He went to kiss her then stopped before their lips touched. Shannon smirked and laughed a little, teasing her. Kara smirked back looking him in the eyes as her hands freely roamed him she licked her lips then bit his bottom lip gently. Shannon laughed a little as she bit his lip. He grabbed her and kissed her deeply, moving his hands to her waist.

Kara pushed her body up a little towards the ceiling as she kissed him pulling her hands up to his waist.


	4. Lustful Antics

Shannon pulled back a little smiling, "Someone seems to want something." He wasn't trying to hide the arousal in his pants. He gripped her waist tighter and bit her neck. Kara groaned happily as he bit her neck "Feels like you want more than I do" she teased.

"Well, I do but I'm trying to be a little bit good here. I won't go any further if you don't want me too" he said nipping her neck. Kara smirked closing her eyes "I want you too, don't stop anything" Shannon smiled, letting a hot breath out on her neck. He moved one hand up her thigh under her skirt, rubbing her inner thigh.

Kara was a little nervous about all of this but she wanted to do it. She let him move his hands and took hers making him face her and kissed him deeply. He kissed her back. He was also a bit nervous so he said, "Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" He held her hands in his as he asked her.Kara looked him in the eyes as he held her hands, nothing felt more right to her.  
"I'm positive"

Shannon kissed her and lifted her up and flipped her over on the couch so he was over top of her. "You are beautiful Kara" he said before kissing her. He slowly took her top off, which was his shirt anyway and tossed it on the floor. Kara smiled and kissed him back scratching his sides lightly after he took his shirt off of her "You think I'm beautiful?" "The most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He said kissing her neck. He took his shirt off and tossed it aside, landing on top of her shirt. He kissed her deeply as she scratched his side.

Kara continued to scratch his sides as she kissed him back pressing up against him a little. Shannon groaned as she pressed herself against him. He slowly inched his hands down her body, taking off the rest of her clothes. Kara smiled feeling oddly sexy yet vulnerable as she looked at him slight fear in her eyes because she was still a virgin.

Shannon smiled down at her as he undid his jeans and slipped them off. He leaned down on top of her and kissed her neck, working his way down. He stopped at her waist to pull his long blonde and black hair into a ponytail, and then kissed her inner thigh lightly. Kara tingled from his kisses and shivered a little.  
She watched him intently wanting so bad to touch his hair but she let him go at what he was doing. Shannon smiled up at her as he softly parted her legs. He kissed down her inner thigh and lightly licked her clit, teasing her. He had his hands on her waist, holding her lightly. Kara leaned her head back and closed her eyes; she tingled from every part of her and tried to conceal how it made her feel by biting her lips.

He felt her body moving and looked up at her, moving his tongue in little circles. He smiled, "don't hide it babe, let it out." he said nipping at her. Kara blushed arching her back a little as her lips parted her silenced moan let go escaping loudly into the air "mm Shannon". Shannon smiled and moved back up her body. He pushed himself up against her as he reached her neck. "I'm just curious, have you had sex before babe?" He asked nipping her neck lightly. Kara bit at him lovingly as she looked him in the eyes "No I've never had sex before" she said looking down.

Shannon was a little surprised but it didn't bother him. He kissed her and positioned himself over her. "This might hurt a little bit but ill try and be as gentle as I can, ok?" he offered kissing her softly.


	5. Deflowering The Virgin

Kara kissed him back and nodded psyching herself up for this as she kissed him deeper letting him know it was ok. Shannon kissed her back deeply, slowly inserting himself into her. He went slow trying not to hurt her. He pushed himself into her until all of him was inside. He looked at her, "are you ok? If it hurts too much we can stop.  
" Kara felt strange not like it was painful but like she got a small high from the tingling and she liked it "No I'm ok it doesn't hurt" she stated closing her eyes and arching more towards him. He smirked kissing her. She was one of the lucky girls who didn't get hurt when they had sex the first time. He pulled out a little and picked up his pace. He held her hips as he moved back and forth.

Kara kissed him deeply skidding her nails across his back with each movement into her.  
She tingled from it but felt like she could fly. Shannon felt as if his ponytail was too tight so he stopped for a second and let his hair down. He picked up his pace even more when he started moving again. He moved against her harder as he kissed her deeply. Kara kissed him deeply reaching one of her hands up and grabbed a fist full of his hair gently pulling from the kiss she moaned a little more "mm Shannon".

Shannon felt a shiver run down his spine as Kara pulled his hair; he loved it rough and thought maybe she would too. He bit her neck and growled. He gripped her hips and picked her up. He pinned her against the wall and held her up as he continued pounding her.

Kara out a growl feeling him moving more and she couldn't take it she loved the feeling of being rough and exclaimed "Harder Shannon!" almost automatically. Shannon kissed her and started pounding her harder against the wall. He growled as he moved, he bit her neck harder, drawing blood. He licked up the blood and sucked on her neck a little. "Mmmm baby, you taste so good" he moaned loudly.

Kara growled scratching him deeply as she pulled his hair harder with each movement "ohh baby!" she screamed. Shannon suddenly laughed, "I wonder if people can hear us...like I care anyway." He kept going, harder each time. Kara suddenly got quiet she hadn't thought of that, but with each movement she could feel herself tingling more and she was getting very hot "I don't care mm"

"Oh its too late now, don't be quiet." He laughed as he pulled out to change positions. He grabbed her by the hair lightly and bent her over the arm of the couch. He entered her hard against the couch, moaning loudly with each movement. Kara looked at the floor feeling herself even closer now but she wanted to hold on.  
She moaned louder and hoped he'd be rougher with her this way.

Shannon could sense what she wanted and he grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling hard but not too hard, "you like it rough don't you Kara?" he growled, pounding her as hard as he could. Kara growled a little as he pulled her hair "rough and ready baby" she smirked almost ready to release for him she could feel it "as hard as you can please!" she begged scratched her stomach lightly. Shannon smirked as he listened to her. He pushed into her as hard and as fast as he could. He gripped her waist hard, digging his nails into her sides. He bent down and bit her hard on the one side of her neck that he hadn't bit. He growled hard as he came inside of her, filling her with his juices.

Kara moaned loudly gasping as he held her hips; she hadn't expected it and she liked it. As he bit her neck she bit her lip lightly and as he filed her she came against him clenching around him slightly.


	6. Caught By The Animal

Shannon let go of her hair and slowly slid out of her, falling on the couch. He grabbed her and pulled her down next to him, cuddling with her. Kara lay next to Shannon putting her arm over his waist and kissed his chest lightly. She smiled and looked up at him "Wow". Shannon caught his breath and said, "You know, you are damn freaky and I love that." He pulled her head up by her chin and kissed her.

Kara kissed him back running her hand over his chest taking in everything about the kiss. Shannon held her close, "Kara, I've never felt like this about anyone before.  
" Kara smiled "Neither have I" she stated and looked at him "Promise me well be together forever" "I don't plan on going anywhere babe" he said kissing her forehead. Kara squeezed his side gently and laid her head back on his chest after he kissed her. She felt peaceful with him.

Shannon stood up and put his clothes on slowly. He heard someone knock on the door and looked at Kara. Kara's eyes got big and she scrambled to grab her clothes, she pulled her pants on and shoes taking off running to try to hide between his and Matt's stuff and covering up with the clothes Matt had left on the floor, not a good idea because Matt had worn those in the ring, she hid under them trying to hold her nose she, she couldn't breathe.

Shannon laughed and answered the door. It was Matt and Batista, "uhh, here's your laptop and why did we hear screaming in here?" Matt asked, walking in. Batista just smiled and walked in, "ok, who are you hiding in here Shannon, spill it." Shannon smirked, "I have no idea what you are talking about Dave." Shannon had forgotten that Kara was his niece until he saw him.

Kara kept hiding trying not to breathe in the stench of Matt's unclean clothes, he stunk and she would have to do something about that when she wasn't in danger of her uncle catching her with Shannon, she knew how he was with her mom let alone with her, especially Kara being so young.

Dave walked around, searching his room as if he was Shannon's dad, "Shannon, the voice I heard sounded a lot like my baby niece. You aren't that stupid are you?" Shannon sat on the bench in front of where she was hiding, "uh, no I am not..."

Kara coughed from the stench of Matt's clothes she could barely breathe, that hadn't been such a good idea to hide under his clothes she tried not to move as she coughed again and sucked in slightly.

Matt looked at the guys, "you hear that?" "Yea I did, ok Shannon where is she?" Dave said bluntly. Shannon hung his head, "if I tell you, you can't kill me or hurt me...she's hiding..." Shannon turned around and uncovered her laughing, "Bad idea hiding under Matt's clothes babe." He took her hand. Kara sat up coughing forgetting she hadn't had the chance to put her shirt back on she sat against the locker coughing "Well if he learned to shower, or at least put the dirty clothes IN the bag" she grumbled not looking at her uncle just coughing and waving her hand in front of her nose.

Matt had to pick his jaw up off the floor, "uhh, dude, that's Kara...and those were my ring clothes so shush." Dave clinched his jaw shut and tightened his fists. He was waiting for Shannon to say something. Shannon stepped back beside Kara after noticing Dave's face, "I think he's going to kill me.  
"


	7. Let The Battle Begin

Kara stood up, still not realizing that she was completely topless in a room full of men one being her uncle. She went over to him and looked up "Uncle Dave calm down please" Dave beamed down at her, "you get a shirt on and get to my dressing room now. I'll deal with you later Shannon." He stormed out slamming the door behind him. Matt just set the laptop down and looked at them both, "you guys are dead." Shannon threw a bag at him, "shut up Matt." He turned to Kara, "I am so sorry..." he hung his head. Kara put his I'm your Papi t-shirt back on and hugged him tightly not even removing her hair from the collar. She held him tightly "It's not your fault, don't think it is" she let go and headed for the door

Shannon hugged her tightly and gave her a kiss. "I don't care what he says or what he does; I'm not giving you up.  
" Kara kissed him back deeply "I won't let you go that easily" "Call me when he is done yelling at you" he said walking her to the door. After she left, he sat on the couch and dropped his head back.

Kara nodded and went to Dave's locker room, going in she shut the door and Dave scowled at her "Kara Tiffanee Hemme, what the Hell were you thinking?!" he yelled "He is 28 years old! You're only fucking 19!" Kara rolled her eyes she had heard this speech before

Matt walked over and sat beside Shannon, "Dude, he's pissed right now but give him a few days maybe a week and he will cool off. I know he was looking for Kara earlier before I walked in on you the first time. Dude, she's 19, you know that right?" Shannon nodded, "Yup, I know but guess what? She's an adult and I care about her. I have never felt this way about anyone ever, not even my ex wife crystal.  
"

Dave got even more furious with her "Kara doesn't you ever fucking think about anyone but yourself?! Kara glared at him "Yes uncle Dave I do, Shannon and I know that he cares about me!" she snapped back Dave grabbed her by the arm roughly "You are 19, if he gets you pregnant that's all kinds of wrong not to mention if someone other than me had found you with him" Dave kept lecturing

"God I just hope he's not being too hard on her." Shannon said, dropping his head to his hands. Matt patted him on the back, "dude, he's probably yelling at her because he's scared for her man...I mean, what if she gets pregnant? What would you do then?" He asked caringly.

Kara took her arm back from her uncle and shook her head "You just can't stand anyone being happy, fuck you Uncle Dave, I don't need you" Dave growled angrily and grabbed her arm again harder "What about your mom huh? What do you think shell say?" Kara looked at him and scowled "I'm 19 I can make my own choices" "Exactly Kara, your 19"

Shannon sighed, "If she gets pregnant, I know I can take of it and her. I love her Matt." He said looking at him. Matt was taken aback, "dude, you love her? Are you sure?" Shannon looked him dead in the eye, "yes I am sure, I love her Matt, I do.  
"

Kara looked at her uncle realizing that he would never understand how she felt about Shannon or anything about love. She once again pulled her arm from his bruising grasp and left not allowing him to say another word. She went outside and walked over by a tree.


	8. The Reprocussions

Shannon got up and took a long hot shower while Matt played on the laptop, "don't you DARE blog any of this shit Matt!" Shannon yelled at him. "I won't dude, I swear." Matt hit the cancel button on his blog. Kara called Shannon's phone she had told her, she sat down waiting on him to answer. Shannon was still in the shower so matt answered his phone, "Prince of punks phone, hello?"

"Uh yeah, can I speak to Shannon Matt?" Kara asked politely wondering why Shannon hadn't picked up and why Matt did "He is currently in the shower but ill see if he's done." Matt walked to the door, "Dude, Kara's on the phone.  
" Shannon turned off the water and grabbed a towel and his phone, "Hey babe, how are you doing?"

Kara sighed "I walked out on Dave, I just had to or I was going to hit him, I think he bruised my arm. You better not electrocute yourself babe," Kara teased lightly "I won't hun, trust me. I'm done in the shower anyway; I'm just standing here in a towel." He said as he walked to his bag to get dressed.

Kara sighed again "he really isn't happy baby" "How bad am I going to get hurt?" Shannon asked after he got dressed.

Kara looked at the bruises welling up on her arms "Well, I've got two bruises the size of a baseball on my arm and all he did was grab me" she stated sorrowfully

Shannon sighed, a little upset that he would leave bruises on her. "He is strong and probably didn't know he was being that forceful but that's still no excuse for that." Shannon sat back down matt on the couch, watching what matt was doing on the computer.

Kara stood up from the tree seat and pulled her arms in around her waist "I don't think he did he was just mad" she closed her eyes a little and smiled "Are we doing the right thing?"

Shannon sat up, "What do you mean baby? Being together? I think we are-I mean, I have never had such strong feelings for anyone, especially in such a short time but I know one thing...my feelings for you are genuine, I need you." matt was making little tear motions and miming Shannon. Shannon smacked him in the head. "Ouch" matt yelped.

Kara started to tear up, she knew that what they had was real, she just didn't want her mother or her uncle to be mad at her, she could see there point of him being 28 and her being 19 but to Kara age was only a number nothing more, it didn't define the person. She giggled a little hearing matt's yelp and closed her eyes "Why did Matt just yelp in pain?"

"He's over here mimicking me with little hand movements so I hit him in the head." Shannon said softly. He knew he loved her and knew she was returning the favor. "Kara?" he said getting up and walking away from matt, "I love you.  
"

Kara held her phone gently she knew she loved him and she smiled hearing his kind words.  
"Shannon, I love you too" she answered back meaning every word she said.


	9. Overheard And Not Seen

Shannon felt his heart skip a few beats when she said I love you too. He closed his eyes and sighed happily. Just then, Dave walked through the door, looking mad but not as mad as he was. "Uhh, I gotta go, Dave's here, I love you and ill call you back.  
"

Kara closed her eyes heading back towards the building "Alright ill talk to you soon" she said before hanging up

Shannon put his phone in his pocket as Dave walked up to him. He looked up at him, matt eying them both to make sure nothing happened. Dave clinched his jaw a few times and spoke, "What is it exactly you think you are doing with my niece Shannon?" Shannon looked at him and cracked a smile, "making her happy, making myself happy." Dave smirked evilly at the tattooed kid in front of him, "She's too young for you Shannon so just leave her alone." Dave started to walk away when Shannon said, "You know, I just can't do that Dave.  
" Dave slowly turned around, clinching his fist, "really?"

Kara went back into the building to try to reason with her uncle. She went to his office and found the door standing wide open and the enormous animal no where to be found, she knew exactly where he had gone and winced at the thought of what he could be doing or saying to Shannon at that moment. Million things raced through her mind as she sprinted to Shannon's locker room, hearing no fighting she decided to wait it a little to see if she would need to step in and intervene

"Yes, really. I can't just leave the woman I love alone just because you tell me too. I understand you love her and you want to see her happy but dude, she is happy and she is an adult, she can make her own choices." Shannon said as Dave turned around. Dave let out a low breath, "Look- I love my niece, she's my world. But if you hurt her, I will not hesitate to harm you ten times worse." Shannon smiled, "I don't plan on hurting her Dave, ever. I love her too much to do that.  
"

Kara heard her uncle's statement, he had every right to be protective over her but when it came to her love life it was her choice, and she didn't need the animal scaring off everyone.  
She walked through the door and stood there in the doorway silently

When she walked through the door, Shannon smiled softly at her. Dave turned around and looked her in the eye, "I love you Kara but I am going to let you see if this is real or if it's just a train wreck waiting to happen. And you" he said turning back to Shannon, "treat her good or ill break your neck." He kissed Kara's forehead and walked out. When he opened the door, Shannon noticed a few people looking in and listening. Matt jumped up and walked out of the room to shoo the snoopers away. Shannon stood there, smiling at her, "Uhh, how much of that did you hear?"

Kara stood there in astonishment between the mix of her uncle's words about allowing it to happen and the words that Shannon had spoken about her she was taken aback. Smiling lightly at Shannon she stepped closer to him as Matt shooed the door monkeys that had latched themselves to the door. She ran her hand into his hair grabbing a little of it before kissing him deeply for a while and pulling away. She looked him dead in the eyes with a huge smile "I heard everything I needed to"


	10. Falling In Love Is Hard To Do

Shannon held her close as they kissed his hands on her waist. He looked her dead in the eye, "I meant every.single.word." he said running a hand through her hair. He hugged her and held her for several minutes before letting go. He loved this girl and he knew in his heart that she loved him too and nothing could change that. Kara held her love close, he meant everything to her. She knew losing him would hurt her greatly and she never wanted that to end.  
Kara pressed her lips against his again savoring the taste of them.

One tear flowed down Shannon's cheek as he held her close. He felt her lips against his and kissed her back. Kara pulled from his soft and subtle lips and smiled wiping away the tear from his beautiful face kissing the trail the tear had left softly.

He smiled at her softly, "I love you...have you told your mom yet?" Kara shook her head, no way had she told her mom, she didn't want a repeat of her uncle going on. "We are going to have to tell her. I am sure she will be ok with it." He said holding her.

Kara nodded silently as he held her in his arms.  
She knew that he was right but she was terrified of telling her mom. He knew she was scared of telling her so he didn't bring it up again. "Kara" he said sweetly, "can we please go to the hotel and get some sleep, I'm dead tired.  
" Kara rubbed his arms gently looking into his eyes "Yes, whenever you're ready"

Shannon smiled and grabbed their bags, taking them to his car. He opened her door for her and smiled softly. He was tired as hell and knew he would crash as soon as they got in the room.

Kara watched him smiling. She followed him to the car and helped him load their luggage. She could tell he was tired and she didn't want him to wreck.  
"You want me to drive baby?" she offered politely.

Shannon leaned over and kissed her, "Please baby, I'm so tired." He chuckled a little bit and then yawned.

Kara pressed her lips to his and giggled after pulling back "Of course" she started the car and pull out of the parking lot heading towards their hotel.

She wasn't even driving 5 minutes and Shannon had passed out in the passenger seat with his head against the window. "Uhhhhh" he groaned as he moved himself in the seat. He laid his head in Kara's lap and said real softly, "I love you."

Kara smiled not taking her gaze from the road; she took one hand and played with his hair as he lay on her lap "I love you too" she whispered just loud enough for him to hear her as she stopped at a red light.

He smiled as she played with his hair, "By the way, I made the jump to EPCW babe." He said calmly, knowing she would be happy about that.

Kara smiled stopping her hand for a moment "Are you sure you want to leave WWE for that?" she asked wanting to make sure he made the right choice for himself that it wasn't only because of her that he would risk fucking up his career with WWE.


	11. Lovey Dovey

He sleepily sat up rubbing his eyes for a second. "Babe, I am positive, I was thinking about leaving for a long time." He kissed her sweetly, "Plus it would be better if I am not on the same schedule as Dave." He laughed.

Kara kissed him back softly and nodded.  
She knew that for both of them it was best that her uncle would never have to see Shannon "I know I know baby"

Shannon smirked; "I can handle never seeing him except maybe in the future at..." he trailed off lying his head back down as she drove.

Kara raised her eyebrow, never one to let people not finish a sentence she drove again as the light turned green and looked at him occasionally "in the future at what?"

Shannon was almost asleep but he answered her softly, "our wedding if you keep me that long." he chuckled a bit and kissed her thigh that he was lying on.

Kara tingled a little, anytime he touched her she tingled. She thought about his statement and knew that one day she would call him her husband she didn't want anyone else.  
"Well there is always Vegas" she teased throwing the idea out to him.

Shannon smiled softly but knew he wanted her to have a traditional wedding with her family there. He thought about a lot of things as he drifted off to sleep, mostly Kara and their future though.

Kara continued to stroke his hair gently as she drove.  
She thought about things, her mom her uncle and mostly about him, she never could stop thinking about him.

Shannon dreamed of having a family someday, a little girl to spoil and a boy to teach everything he knew. He wanted kids but was starting to think he might not get the chance. He moaned lightly in his sleep.

Kara pulled into the parking lot of the hotel; she didn't let him get disturbed as she turned the car off. She had heard his moan and she thought something was wrong "Shannon...baby" she whispered.

Shannon stirred a little bit, "Yea baby?" he said yawning. He sat up and realized they were at the hotel. "Was I asleep that long?" he chuckled as he stretched.

Kara nodded and opened her door "yeah, but you groaned or something, what were you dreaming about?"

Shannon smirked, "ohh nothing. Just you.  
"

Kara laughed, blushing a little getting out of the car and shutting her door.  
"Pop the trunk" she asked.

Shannon popped the trunk from inside the car and got out. He walked up behind Kara and stretched, then put his arms around her. "Hey beautiful." he whispered in her ear.


	12. Locked Out

Kara smiled "Hey you" she giggled a little. She had never been one for public displays of affection but she was willing to do anything with him.  
She leaned back against him her neck tingling from his whisper.

Shannon kissed her neck softly, leaving hot breaths on the nape of her neck. He had his hands on her stomach, holding her close to him. "I love you" he said as he kissed her neck. He didn't care if anyone saw them being affectionate, he was proud he had her and wasn't hiding it.

Kara smiled feeling butterflies in her stomach as he held onto her.  
She shivered at his breathes closing her eyes "Your making me tingle" she laughed.

Shannon smirked, "I can do more then just that babe." He started to move his hands down her waist. He sucked on her neck right under her ear.

Kara bit her lip lightly still shivering a little at his touch. She felt his hands going south on her and she smiled.  
"Mmhmm I know you can" she whimpered a little

Shannon laughed and said, "not here babe." He grabbed their bags and walked her to the room.

Kara followed him with a small smirk on her lips watching the way his hips swayed as he walked.

He turned around, "are you checking me out?"

Kara jumped a little bringing herself out of her daze and shook her head blushing a little "Nooo, I'm not" she bit her lip trying not to giggle as she eyed him.

Shannon smirked, "you little liar" He laughed and unlocked the door, walking in and locked her out.

Kara pouted standing there cutely outside the door, a couple walked by her as she stood looking at her funny "Aww baby come on there's people staring at me" she whined.

"So? You lied to me, so I locked your cute little butt outside. Say you're sorry or you are not coming in, all night." Shannon tried to hide his laughter but wasn't able to. He laughed as she pounded on the door.

Kara pouted more "Shannon Brian Moore, let me in...pleeaassseeee" she whined more, the couple still staring at her like she was crazy fro pounding on the door.

"Not until you say sorry for lying to me" he laughed.

Kara pouted "I'm soooorrryyyy" she exaggerated to get him to let her in.

Shannon snorted, "Yea that sounds convincing. Say it like you mean it.  
"

Kara stomped her foot "Baby I'm sorry" "Oooo, getting a little mad now?"

Kara pouted "No, I'm just tired of being looked at funny" she said solemnly

Shannon opened the door and grabbed her by her shirt, pulling her in and kissing her deeply as he shut the door.


	13. Cold Steel

Kara kissed him back deeply her hands roaming his body as they kissed.

He pinned her against the door, ripping her shirt off. He pushed himself against her as he nipped at her neck.

Kara closed her eyes and smirked "Now im gonna have to buy a new shirt"

Shannon chuckled pressing against her, "It was my shirt anyway."

Kara smiled putting her lips close to his and smirked "Want me?" she teased "You cant have me"

Shannon sucked on her neck and ran his hand up her thigh, "Oh really? and why not?"

Kara smirked "Because its too easy to let you have me" she grinned trying to wiggle out from under him.

Shannon pinned her hands above her head with his and said, "Then ill just have to TAKE you." He kissed her hard and passionately.

Kara pressed her body out kissing him passionately back lifting her foot and rubbing the back of his calf with hers.

Shannon pulled back a little bit, "I knew you wanted me. But you can't have me." He smirked and walked over the mini bar. He bent over looking in it, making sure he did it in a sexy way to tease Kara.

"You wanted me but you can't have me" she said in a mimicking voice walking up behind him, his ass out to her. She smiled evilly rubbing her hands together as much as she could and smacked his ass hard, it let out a large smack.

Shannon hit his head on the top of the mini bar when she smacked him. He stood up slowly rubbing his head. He turned around and looked at her, "you are going to pay for that." He scooped her up over his shoulder and walked over to the bed. He threw her down on the bed and climbed on top of her. He took the chains from his Tripp jeans and tied her hands to the bed posts, then her ankles. He stood up and looked at her, laying there like a prisoner. He was thinking of what to do to her...

Kara was helpless after he tied her up, she knew she was going to be in trouble and she loved it. She gave him her cutest face possible trying to wiggle free of her restraints.  
"Get what, I didn't do anything" she smirked wiggling more.

Shannon smirked, "you smacked my ass and made me hit my head. Now, I'm going to play." He took his shirt off and crawled up on the bed at her thighs. He took a switch blade from his pocket and cut her pants off, slowly. He threw all but one of the pieces on the floor. He took the remaining piece and tied it around her mouth as a gag to keep her quiet...well, kind of quiet. He cut off her bra and panties and ran the cold blade up and down her body.

Kara freaked out a little as would be anyone's normal reaction. She thrust her legs and arms around a little once seeing the switch blade. After he had gagged her she started to sweat it over as he ran the cold steel over her.


	14. The Joy Of Pain

Shannon chuckled evilly, "Does that scare you?" he asked, running the blade lightly down her thigh. He put the blade away and tossed it on the floor. He let out hot breaths on her inner thighs, inching closer to her waist. "do you want me Kara?" he asked, "I need you to tell me or ill stop and just leave you here." He lightly ran his tongue down her thigh, smiling.

Kara felt the release of the blade from her skin and sent a silent prayer.  
She looked at him and smirked her eyes locking in on his and tried talking through the makeshift gag he had given her but couldn't.

Shannon pulled back, "I can't hear you Kara, speak up." He took her gag to for her to answer. While he waited for a response, he danced his fingers up her thigh sensually, to drive her nuts. "Do you want me Kara? I need to know." He said, sucking on her breast.

Kara gasped sucking in her stomach, as he sucked on her breast "Yes...mm I want you...I need you baby" she begged trying not to let her voice quiver with how good it felt to her. She closed her eyes grabbing at the belts he had used for her hand restraints. She liked the feeling of not knowing, though it partly scared the shit out of her, it definitely never made it boring.

Shannon chuckled as he sucked on her breast; he inserted two fingers inside her and moved slowly in and out of her. He kissed his way down her body and while his fingers still moving; he licked her softly, teasing her. He reached his other hand up and put the gag back in place so her screams weren't heard by the people in the next room. "You taste so sweet babe, you know that?" he said swirling his tongue in circles.

Kara closed her eyes her first instinct being to arch her back slightly against his fingers. She hadn't had much experience, this only being her second time period. She didn't want to make a wrong move she couldn't help but to let a loud moan come from her mouth, even gagged it was still loud. Her body was filled in tingles of passion for him and no one else.  
She moaned loudly against her gag trying to grasp the belts even tighter or pull her legs up from her ankle restraints.

Shannon knew she liked what he was doing so he did it more and moved his fingers faster. Her moan turned him on more, he felt himself bulging in his pants. He sucked and nibbled on her for a bit before pulling away from her. He watched her, eyeing her whole body. She looked so helpless yet filled with so much desire. He leaned down and licked her one more time, going all the way up to her neck. He untied her ankle restraints and slipped the rest of his clothes off. He kissed her neck repeatedly as he felt her whole body. "How bad do you want me?" he asked.

Kara leaned as far into him as she could with her wrists still constrained. He pulled her legs up as he kissed her slightly applying pressure to his sides. Rubbing the back of his leg with hers she leaned her head back "I want you so bad, your kiss upon my lips, you touch upon my body, the entirety of your existence within me, I crave you and I need my fix" she said poetically.

Shannon listened to her words carefully. He looked her in the eye, "You are so beautiful." He kissed her deeply as he forcefully entered her. He had one hand on her head, gripping her hair and the other holding her leg up. He pounded her hard and fast.  
He pulled her hair, "you like it dirty, don't you Kara?"


	15. Talk Of The Future

Kara looked him in the eyes as he moved into her letting a soft moan come between their kiss she nodded.  
"Mmmm I should be named the Dirty Diva" she laughed and closed her eyes arching into him more

"No, you're my kinky Knockout." He said between moans. He kissed her and slid his hands up her arms to release her from the restraints. He wanted to feel her claws in his back.

Kara smirked at his referral to her as a kinky knockout. She instantly attached her nails to his skin clawing at him sharply she was in so much pleasure that it came natural to her. She arched almost fully against him wrapping her free leg around his waist allowing him deeper penetration.

Shannon moaned loudly as her claws penetrated his skin. He growled with pleasure when she wrapped her leg around his waist. He pounded her deeper and harder.

Kara moaned louder, this time almost screaming. She had never experienced anything like this and she craved more of it.

Shannon arched his hips going as deep as he could go. He growled and bit her neck hard, he knew it would leave a mark but that's what he wanted, so no one else tried to touch her. He moaned, "I love you" as he came hard inside her. He thought to himself that if they kept this up, she would surely get pregnant fast. He kissed her sweetly, still moving back and forth.

Kara kissed her love back deeply as soon as she felt his release it sent her over the edge. She clenched her walls around him throbbing and out of breath. She knew the consequences of no wearing a condom or taking birth control but she loved him and wasn't worried.

"Baby, I love you" he said catching his breath.

Kara smiled "I love you more"

Shannon pulled out of her and laid down next to her. "You are the only girl that would let me tie them up, you know that?" he said sweetly.

Kara rubbed her wrists and looked at him. She scooted in close to him and smiled "That's because whips and chains excite me" she giggled.

Shannon laughed, "I know, they do me too. I'm just wondering, what would you do if you ended up pregnant? I mean because both times we have slept together, we haven't used protection and I have never pulled out...so I'm curious." Shannon had a touch of longing and softness in his voice now.

Kara had never really thought about what she would do if she ended up pregnant. There had never really been a reason to, until she had met Shannon she had been a virgin and she intertwined his fingers in hers kissing the back of his hand "I'm not really sure baby"

He watched her as she laced there fingers together, "Same here, I know I would be there for you and I would take care of you. But I kind of want to be married before I have a child."


	16. A Fairy Tale?

Kara nodded smiling at him thinking about a million things as she stared into his eyes.

Shannon wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as close as he could. He held her while he fell asleep," I love you" he whispered in her ear.

Kara shivered as he whispered his breath tingling her skin. She had never felt this way before and she knew it was all because of him. She leaned back against him and smiled before drifting off to sleep.

Shannon smiled in his sleep, dreaming of having a life with her. He knew what they had was that fairy tale thing about love at first sight but this was no fairy tale, it was real.

Kara was dreaming about her life and where she wanted her life to go, whether it be to settle down with someone or go on to better things she slept good for a few hours then suddenly she was rudely awaken by something her uncle had said, she sat up rubbing her eyes and gathered the sheet around her walking out onto the balcony looking out over the street ":You don't even know what love is:" kept replaying in her head, out of all of the men she had dated none of them had gotten her to go this far or fall this deep and she didn't know how to take it she was getting scared and she knew she might end up running if she didn't have someone that would fight to keep her planted on the ground.

Shannon rolled over to cuddle with Kara but woke when he realized she wasn't there. He looked around and saw the bed sheet trailing to the balcony. He quietly put his boxers on and walked up behind her, putting his hands on her waist. "Hey beautiful, you coming back to bed?" he asked.

Kara jumped a little at his gruff voice. She smiled putting her hands over his "Hey baby, sorry i woke you" she answered trying to avoid his question

"It's ok" he said resting his head on her shoulder. "Are you ok?" he asked sweetly.

Kara nodded "yeah I'm fine"

Shannon sighed softly, "If there is ANYTHING wrong, you can talk to me babe, i love you and that means i am here for you always and forever." He kissed her cheek sweetly.

Kara smiled keeping her hand over his, she thought about telling him how she felt about being scared. She looked at him inquisitively

Shannon looked at her and started to worry about her. "Baby? Are you sure you're okay? You don't look ok.  
" Shannon pulled back a little, "What did I do?"

Kara turned around to face him and put her hand over his hands. She looked him in the eye and took a deep breath "Shannon, I don't know if we, I mean i know I love...I just..." she kept stammering she couldn't get out what she was trying to say. She averted his gaze and put her head in her palms

Shannon felt a lump in his throat and took a deep breath. "Baby, what are you trying to say? You are scaring me." He had the worst scenarios running through his head and he tried to shake them away.


	17. Little Runaway?

Kara took a deep breath and let it out "I'm trying to say that that I don't want to get in your way of reaching your dreams and being successful" she bit her lip looking at her feet. She knew she had made it sound like she wanted. She was used to running when things got too close for comfort and this was no exception as she moved away from him and grabbed her clothes.

Shannon held back a tear and walked in front of the door, blocking her way. "I'm not letting you go Kara. I am successful and I have reached my dreams, my only dream now is you. I won't let you run away, not from love. I know you love me; I can see it in your eyes." He grabbed her and kissed her, putting all the passion he had behind it.

Kara was slightly shocked by his forcefulness but gave into his kiss kissing him back with every ounce of emotion she had in her body for the tattooed punk. She put her arms around him afraid that if she let go her happiness and her everything would disappear from in front of her.

Shannon hugged her tightly. "I can't let go, I love you too much Kara." He had silent tears running down his face. If he lost her, he was sure he would die of a broken heart, all alone.

Kara hugged him tightly back she felt the trickle of one of his tears on her shoulder and instantly she felt horrible for even mentioning it. She knew she should've lied and not told him anything. She was always fucking up one way or another and this was her physical sign that she had done that just now.

He was afraid of losing the only woman who had a hold on his heart. He pulled back and looked at her, "Why would you want to leave? I just need to know, am I doing something wrong?"

Kara pushed her hair behind her ears and looked at him "I don't know...honesty...its just...This thing I do...get close...Then leave" she sighed.

Shannon held her face in his hands, "You had me promise we would be together forever. I intend to keep that promise." He kissed her sweetly and hugged her again.

Kara hugged him back tightly she knew it was better to have loved him and all of him than not at all "I love you so much baby"

Shannon held her hands and walked over to the bed. He pulled her down next to him as he laid down. He kissed her softly and sweetly and wrapped his arms around her."I love you baby, I need you in my life...forever"

Kara laid with him looking him in the eyes honestly being able to see a clear future with him. She never felt more happy or needed with him.  
"I know baby, I love you forever too"

Shannon held her in his arms. Her hair smelled of vanilla and honey. He smiled as he drifted back off to sleep, holding her tight. The song Stop and Stare by One Republic played in his head. He saw a future with her- a house, kids and a happy life.

Kara smiled running her hand gently over his cheek and smiling watching him sleep for a little bit before drifting off again for herself curled up with him.


	18. Messing With His Head

Shannon walked around his hotel room in circles. He hadn't talked to Kara in days and hadn't seen her in almost a month; he missed the hell out of her. He texted her phone, "Baby, I am going insane not seeing you, I miss you so badly."

Kara had been away from him for a month, on tour with the WWE and her band HEMME. She heard her phone go off; looking at it she saw another text from Shannon, the fifth one that day. She knew he missed her as she missed him, the many lonely nights she had on the tour bus and only a teddy bear to cling to.  
She smiled as she read his message and texted him back "I miss you too"

Shannon smiled as he read her text. He sat on the end of the bed, falling back against the pillows. He texted her, "When am I going to see you? I need my Kara fix." He put a winking smile at the end.

Kara laid back on the makeshift table and bed she had in the RV and smiled at his text "Well were still rolling through Ohio at the moment but I should be home by tonight" she texted back.

"I should be home tomorrow if you want to see me" He sent back with a cute pic of himself smirking.

Kara was talking to one of the band members when her phone went off this time. She accepted the pic first and smiled then read his text.  
She put her hand over her stomach lightly then texted him back "Id love too, and I guess were closer than I thought, were about 100 miles from Raleigh"

Shannon got a little excited and called her, he sang to her ring back tune- his theme music- waiting for her to answer.

Kara was laughing at something the driver had said as she answered her phone laying on the table bed still "Hello Kara"

"hey there gorgeous" he said with a big smile on his face."So you are close to home- I could come kidnap you tomorrow night if you want."

Kara smiled as the RV pulled into the parking lot of Gas Chamber INK.  
"I don't know, see I see this really cool shop, but I don't know who owns it, I'm thinking about getting this tattoo on my ass that says I love Jeff hardy, and since your there and I'm here I think I will" she smirked.

Shannon sat up, "Wait, my shop? You are so evil" He was a little mad that he was about 5 towns over in Marion NC. "And why Jeff? You don't love me?" He laughed.

Kara smirked smiling "no it's not that I don't love you, your just not man enough for me anymore" she tried to hold back her laughter.

"KARA! You can't be serious" He said getting confused and a bit angry.

Kara giggled she wanted to see how mad she could get him "What?" she asked innocently.

"Don't you what me woman" he said lightly. "You better be kidding."

Kara shrugged and looked at the band members around her "Well, I am here and your not so I think ill get that tattoo, I don't know It may surprise you" she smirked hanging up her phone and turning it off as he stepped off the RV and entered Gas Chamber Ink to say hi to Shane.

Shannon called her phone back and got a little upset when it went straight to voicemail. He left her a voicemail saying, "Woman, you are so confusing. Don't you dare get that tattoo….call me back. I love you"

Kara walked into the shop, there were a few people getting tattoos and a few people just standing around. She knew that Shane was the best tattoo artist there, he had done Jeff Hardy's HB symbol and Ashley Massaros Chinese dragon and they both looked great. Instantly when she walked through the door she felt at home, just like she was meant to be a part of this along with Shannon.

Kara smiled seeing that Shane wasn't working at the moment and headed over towards him. She put her arms out to the side and hugged him tightly. Stepping back she pushed her long hair behind her ear and smiled, her band standing behind her.  
"Hey Shane, it's been a long time, are you busy with any clients right now?"

Shannon tried several times to call Kara, hoping she would answer. He started think he did something wrong. He paced around his room, getting worried. After about 15 minutes of thinking and trying to decide what he should do, he just said fuck it and grabbed his stuff. He jumped in his car and drove to Southern Pines….

Shane hugged her back and laughed, "Not today. For some reason, they cancelled- all but like 2" He sat in his spiny chair and spun around a few times. "So, what can I do you for? Your mope-ish little boy toy isn't here. He's off in Marion sulking because he misses you and he has a house show to in the morning." He played with his equipment for a minute then looked at her curiously.

Kara listened to Shane talk about his work and smiled when he told her that Shannon was being mopy for the last month. She knew he would and did miss her as she did him but she hadn't thought he would mope around. She let her band know it was cool to look around and that they didn't have to stand behind her like lost puppies, so they disbanded and went to look at the tattoo designs and even some of the tattoo artists at work.

Kara eyed Shane's equipment with a small evil smile. She really wanted to show Shannon how much she loved him and figured the ultimate way would be to have his name permanently on her body in a place that only he would be able to see, and of course Shane since he would be tattooing her. Kara took a deep breath and let it out. "I want to get Shannon's name tattooed on me, really cool.  
I only thought of you because you are the best, I saw Jeff's tattoo and Ashley's and just had to have you be the one to do this very important thing for me" she said crossing her arms over her stomach nervously.

Shannon tried to call her from the road but was still unable to get through. He was starting to think he really pissed her off somehow. He drove at a fast but steady pace. He was only about 40 minutes from the shop. He called the shop to see if she was still there.


	19. Shannon's Nympho

Shane laughed, "Uhh, you sure?" He heard the phone ring and grabbed his off the jack, "Gas Chamber Ink, this is Shane." Shane laughed when he heard Shannon ask if Kara was still there. Shane had an evil smile and said, "Yea, she's getting Jeff hardy rocks my socks Tattooed on her breast over her heart right now." He laughed and hung up on him. Walking back over to her, Shane says, "So, what kind of tattoo you want and where?" He started to get the stuff ready and suddenly remembered a protocol question they must ask all female clients. He hesitated for a second, "Uhh, I feel weird asking you this but I have to by law….are you pregnant?"

Kara laid down on the bench as he answered the phone still trying to decide where she wanted her tattoo. She hadn't figure that out then when he hung up she smiled "Shannon huh?" she chuckled a little before readjusting herself and let out a low breath, she heard him ask his question and her mind went racing, she didn't think she was so she went with that, she hadn't gotten sick or anything lately, but she hadn't had a period in a while but she couldn't remember because of being on tour and her schedules harshness "No I'm not pregnant" she answered "And I want it tattooed on my hip close to my...uh female area." she said slightly embarrassed.

Shannon was a little upset about being hung up on again. He got on the SP exit ramp and stopped to get gas and cigarettes. He only smoked when he was worried or stressed. He sat on the hood of his car, smoking a cigarette and thinking. Was she really getting Jeff's name on her breast or anywhere at all? Why would they fuck with him like that? He finished his cigarette and continued to drive.

Shane smirked at her, "Are you absolutely sure? Want to take a pregnancy test? We have a few here." He just wanted to know if Shannon was going to be a dad so he could know before Shannon and fuck with him even more. He got everything set up and said, "Well, pick where you want it and what lettering you want and we can get started….if you aren't pregnant."

Kara eyed him suspiciously as she looked over the different lettering and decided on the small of her back for the tattoo.  
She knew that she couldn't be pregnant, or at least thought so but being her stubborn 19 year old self she didn't want to be proven wrong "I'm sure I'm not pregnant Shane and I want it on the small of my back with this lettering" she pointed to a small graffiti like lettering with a slight cursive feel.

Shane nodded, "ok, sit down and we'll get started." He grabbed the stencils she pointed out and drew up Shannon's name and showed her, "this work?" When she nodded, he got up and copied it to transfer paper and came back. "ok, I need you to pull your shirt up and relax." He applied the stencil and filled in what didn't transfer with a purple skin marker. He added a few extra flares for uniqueness and grabbed a set of gloves. After he got everything ready and had put new needles in the gun, he asked "are you ready?"

Shannon was pulling into the parking lot of Gas Chamber Ink when he saw the HEMME tour bus. His heart fluttered a bit because he missed her but he was still upset they were fucking with him. He slowly got out and lit up a cigarette, walking to the door. He stood in front of the door for a few minutes, just watching them inside talking. He watched as Shane applied the stencil and got ready. He finished his cigarette and walked in slowly. "Hey before you start that, I want to see it."

Kara raised her shirt for Shane to apply the stencil, and then decided to take it off tossing it aside she pressed her fists into the bench as he filled in what hadn't transferred. She was really nervous and she knew it showed on her face, she was sure she wanted it but never before had she gotten this close to someone that she was willing to get there name tattooed on her body.

When she heard Shannon's voice she looked for the origin of where it was coming from and jumped up, running over to him and hugging him tightly before kissing him deeply.

Shane had just put the ink on the needle when he heard Shannon's voice."Hey dude." Shannon embraced Kara, lifting her up and kissing her back. "Miss me much?" he said. He turned to face them both, "One- I hate being hung up on and 2. I hate being fucked with. Now what is this tattoo she is getting?" He put her down and turned her around. He decided to be evil and pushed her head making her bend over in front of him. "Hmm, I like it, nice target I got now." He laughed.

Kara's face turned many shades of red as she stood up and turned around smacking him in the arm "Hey shut up" she protested crossing her arms "No one here needs to know that," Kara smiled sticking her tongue out and smirked "This is my second tattoo anyways I already got the one that says I love Jeff" she smiled turning around and swaying her hips as she walked back towards Shane.

"Not as if they don't know anyway babe" He said smirking. When she mentioned the Jeff tattoo, he raised an eyebrow, "Ohh you better be kidding. I will strap you down and cover it up myself if you got that."

Kara went back to sitting in front of Shane and held her hair out of his way "I wont object to the strapping down part" she smirked.

"I already know that much, ya freak" he laughed walking to his office. "I have to make call, ill be right back." Shannon walked into his office and called Vince, pretending to be sick. "Dude, I can't make the house show tomorrow, I can't stop throwing up." He talked for a few more minutes then hung up. He laughed as he sat down in front of Kara. "I just got out of working tomorrow so I can spend time with you."

Kara shook her head looking at him "You didn't call off Shannon did you?" she knew that he had and there was nothing to change his mind, she didn't want to tell him that she had to go back on tour for two more weeks especially now.  
She took his hands in hers and smiled "Shane you gonna do this or what?"

Shannon smirked and said, "Why yes, yes I did, I want to see you." He held her hands and watched as Shane started the gun. "Here we go" he said as he touched the gun to her skin. Shannon felt her grip tighten and smiled, "It won't be that bad after a minute. Now where did you get your Jeff tattoo?" Kara tightened her grip on his hands more. She closed her eyes trying to not cry and let her band members see her weakness or Shannon. She was a big girl and she needed to act like one.  
She sucked through her teeth as Shane got to the first "N" on Shannon's name and looked at him "I didn't get a Jeff one i was 

just fucking with you, that way you wouldn't kill me when I told you I have to go back on tour tomorrow for 2 weeks" she bit her lip as Shane finished the "N"


	20. Permanent Pain

Shannon could tell it hurt so he leaned in and kissed her. "I am glad that you didn't get that tattoo. I guess we are just going to have to make the best of tonight until we see each other again." He suddenly had an idea and smiled, "Baby, after you are done, how about the band crashes at my house while you and I go stay at a nice hotel." He wanted to make this night special. He knew she loved him but he didn't know she loved him enough to get his name on her permanently. He knew he truly loved this girl.

Kara kissed him back applying pressure to the kiss as Shane needled Shannon's name on her body. She looked him in the eyes after she pulled from the kiss, after she listened to her offer she nodded and accepted it. "Sounds good to me baby, just we cant have sex until I'm not in pain" she smirked, one of the band members turned to face her hearing that statement "Aww come on Kara did we really need to hear that?" Kara stuck her tongue out at him and flipped him off; she had learned too many bad habits from these guys on tour.

Shannon laughed, "Babe, sex is a pain killer, you will forget all that after you get some of the prince." He kissed her cheek and stood up, "And besides, there are other ways of spending time besides sex related stuff, you little nympho." He walked over and started looking at different designs and talking to the guys from the band.

Kara scowled at him and shook her head, she let Shane finish and put plastic over her back and she listened as he told her how to take care of it even though she had the guys and Shannon to help her.  
She hadn't put her shirt back on yet walking up behind him she leaned close to his neck and bit it gently.

Shannon felt the bite and cocked a side smile, "you tell me we cant do anything so do start nothing you cant finish doll." He turned around and hugged her gently. "Want to go get some food?" He asked taking her hand.

Kara nodded at his question though she didn't have a shirt on, though it wasn't anything less than what she wore in the ring or at photo shoots, hell she already posed for Playboy when she was 16. She walked over to the driver and explained to him how to get to Shannon's house giving him her key to it.  
The band left and she went back over to Shannon kissing him deeply as everyone in the shop stopped what they were doing and started to clap.

Shannon laughed through the kiss and shouted, "Shut up fuckers!" He put his hands on her ass and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. "Ill see you guys later, Shane don't forget to lock up man!" He walked out to his car, carrying her still and unlocked it, gently putting her in the seat and closing the door. He jumped in the driver side and started the ignition. "any place in particular you want to go?"

Kara groaned as he threw her over his shoulder "Easy there killer, i just got your name tattooed on me and you play rough?" she asked as he walked to his car.  
Once inside the car and buckled up she watched him start the car and shook her head "no not really, as long as I'm with you and I have you in my life, my life is perfect"

"I feel the exact same way" he said leaning over and kissing her sweetly. He held her hand in his lap as he drove. He took the exit to the beach. He was going to take her to a beach house he used to rent a lot, hopefully it wasn't taken. Shannon grabbed his phone and called the guy who rented the house out; Shannon smiled when the guy said it was free due to neighbor hood construction. Shannon took the house and hung up. "We are going to the beach babe." He said smiling at her.

Kara smiled as he drove holding his hand tighter; her back was starting to hurt her as the little bit of Tylenol she had taken started to wear off. She leaned her head back on the top of the seat and closed her eyes swallowing hard.

Shannon looked over at her and asked, "Baby, are you ok? Your back hurts doesn't it?" He let go of her hand and reached in the glove box pulling out Tylenol, "Here take these, please baby."

"Baby, a few more Tylenol isn't going to kill you" He said putting the bottle on the dash board. "But I wont force you take them if you don't want to." He continued driving becoming silent, he didn't want to press the issue and upset her on their only night together for a while.

Kara heard what he said as she looked out the window of his car, she never liked pain killers, she had a bad experience with them that she didn't let anyone know about not even her mother knew. So anytime she had to take them or she was in pain she avoided taking excessive of more than 2. She leaned her head back on the seat in silence.

Shannon laid his hand on her thigh, "I love you" he said pulling into the driveway of a big white beach house. He turned off the car and jumped out. He walked over and opened her door, extending his hand to help her out, "After you my princess" he said smiling.

Kara had never been referred to as a princess before but she smiled at the way he made her feel and just how he was with her. Kara took his hand and stepped out of the car and began walking in front of him teasing him a little as she swayed her hips her tattoo and the plastic glistening in the sun.

Shannon laughed and stared at her ass as she walked. He grabbed the key from under the mat. While slowly standing back up, he ran a hand up the inside of her leg. He unlocked the door and picked her up, carrying her through to the bedroom, not saying a word.

Kara was startled when he picked her up and yelped a little laughing.  
"What do you think your doing?"

Shannon smirked as he set her down gently on the bed and crawled up beside her. He turned her face to meet his and kissed her as deeply as he could, his hand holding her face. "I love you so much." He sat up after kissing her, playing with something in his lower pant pocket by his knee. He was thinking.

Kara kissed him back putting her hand on his cheek.  
When he broke the kiss she stared at him "I love you too" she noticed him fighting with his pants pocket and raised an eyebrow at him "What are you doing?"


	21. A Promise?

He stood up still quiet and took her hand. He knelt down in front of her and pulled out a small black box from his pocket. "I have been carrying this around for weeks, trying to find the words to go with it." He smiled at her and opened the box towards him. "I know how much you care about me, other wise you wouldn't have got my name put on your back. I want us to be together forever. I am not talking about marriage, at least not yet, just a promise." He turned the box to face her- it held a small silver ring with a small but eloquent diamond heart mounted on it. The inside band had "forever and always, I promise" inscribed on it. "Will you accept my promise?" he asked- his heart skipping beats like a rave DJ.

Kara had watched him closely still nervous about his fidgeting but when he opened the box before her and she laid her gaze upon the small but eloquent ring she put her fragile and bony hand to her lips to try to keep them from quivering. Her eyes welled up with tears as she nodded not able to speak to let him know that she did accept his promise ring.

"I take it you like the ring?" He said softly, putting it on her left ring finger. He was on his knees in front of her. He leaned up and kissed her passionately; giving everything he had to the kiss. "God, I love you" he said sweetly.

Kara couldn't hold in her tears she let them fall over her cheeks as she kissed him with every ounce of passion and love she had for him. She ran her hands through his hair as she pulled him close to her never wanting to end this moment, she didn't want to go back on tour and be away from him it hurt her too much to leave him again.

Shannon let the tears fall down his face as he held her. He never felt this happy. He stood up and pulled her with him. He was trying to be as gentle as possible with her; he knew her back hurt from the tattoo. He put his hands in the middle of her back, pulling her close.

Kara winced a little as he hugged her but held onto him tightly, sniffling trying not to cry too much she held him.  
"I love you more than I've ever loved anyone" she whispered into his ear as she began to kiss and suck at his neck and collarbone.

Shannon smiled at her words and let out a soft moan as she teased his neck. He wanted her badly but knew she was in pain so he said, "We don't have to do anything if you are still hurting." He ran his hands down her sides and planted them on her ass.

Kara nipped at his neck as she gently teased it, her hands roaming over his strong chest and muscular toned body.  
She took one hand up and grabbed a handful of his hair pulling his head back a little "There are many ways to have sex without me lying on my back baby" she smirked.

Shannon smiled, "I could just let you take control this time." He moaned as she pulled his head back, holding her tighter. "Ok, you can take control tonight." He said with a light laugh.

Kara smirked looking at him and smiled evilly spinning around till his back was facing the bad. She pushed him backwards climbing on top of him with a girly grin. Leaning down and kissing his neck and nipping at it as she unclasped her bra as it restrained her before stopping and throwing it to the side.

Shannon smiled as she took control. He watched her take off her bra and toss it. He looked at her chest and licked his lips. He had his hands on her hips, he could feel that she wanted him and he knew she felt him wanting her, he wasn't hiding it. "Mmmm baby, so sexy." He sighed sweetly.

Kara pressed up against him, feeling how bad he wanted her she closed her eyes. She striped him of his pants, using the belt he had worn to tie his wrists together and tie him to the bed post. She pulled his boxers off using her teeth with a small teasing of her hand brushing past his cock.  
She saw that he hardened a little and smirked looking up at him she shimmied out of her clothes, crawling back up on the bed to him growling a little leaning down over him as she kissed him.

Shannon watched her closely, taking in every detail of her dominance. He grew harder by the second and she knew it. He kissed her deeply, wanting to feel himself inside her. "baby, I need you" he moaned through the kiss.

Kara wanted to feel his length in her.  
She wanted it badly she smirked making sure his hands were secure on the headboard, she stood up a little and lowered herself onto him closing her eyes as she smiled.

Shannon moaned as he felt himself enter her. He wanted to touch her so badly and it drove him nuts knowing he couldn't. He moaned her name a few times as she rid him slowly. He arched his hips up, pushing himself as far as he could go into her.

Kara leaned her head back arching her back as well riding him at a steady and furious pace, making her chest bounce lightly.  
She parted her perfect lips to moan slightly at his size.

Shannon watched her chest bounce and moaned as she bounced on him. He rolled his head back and let out a loud moan, "ohh…baby…fuck me hard…" he gripped the belt tightly, red marks etching into his wrists.

Kara did as he said and rode him faster and harder, pressing her palms down on his stomach she leaned forward a little to change the angle and moaned her mouth open softly "mmmm I fucking love you"

Shannon moaned loudly, "kiss me baby" he was about to release and needed to feel her lips.

Kara leaned down kissing him softly as she herself was ready to release, once her lips pressed to his she couldn't hold on any longer and she released against him.

Shannon felt her release as they kissed and it sent him over the edge, he released inside her, arching his back.

After Kara had settled herself she moved from him and released the belt restraining his hands, she smiled lovingly at him as she kissed his chest softly lying next to him.

Shannon wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. He kissed her forehead and smiled, "I love you" he said softly, slowly catching his breath.


	22. On Tour

Kara smiled holding him tightly as they lay in the sheets.

Shannon woke up the next morning and smiled as he watched her sleep. She looked so beautiful and peaceful. He carefully got out of bed and went to the bathroom. He brushed his hair and brushed his teeth. He called room service and ordered them a big breakfast and sat quietly in the chair watching her sleep- a smile on his face.

Kara slept peaceful not wanting to wake up because she knew once se did she would have to leave him and she didn't want to leave his company just yet.

The food arrived and he set the table for her. He walked over to her and shook her gently, "hey wake up sleeping beauty."

Kara jumped a little as he shook her and she grumbled.  
"No momma I don't wanna" she groaned and rolled over taking the cover with her as she balled up.

Shannon laughed, "I am not your momma but you can call me daddy." He tore the cover off of her and tossed it on the floor.

Kara sat up quickly trying to scramble a sheet to cover up, one wrong move to the right and she felt the reason her thighs hurt "Fucking God Dammit!!" she screamed in pain falling over on the bed holding her back and whimpering.

Shannon smiled and said, "I bet that woke you up, come on- breakfast is here." He pulled her out of bed and gently kissed right above her tattoo.

Kara smiled and closed her eyes as he kissed her back and held her, "mm cant we skip breakfast and go back to the bed?" she smirked, half asking for sex half asking for the warmth and comfort of the big fluffy bed she had so rudely been awoken and ripped from, feeling like a baby that had just exited the womb.

Shannon smiled, "You don't have to eat but you aren't going to sleep again, I want you awake so I can spend time with you. Now eat" He smirked and took a bite off a rolled up pancake. He knew she was asking for sex but decided to tease her for a few minutes.

Kara hadn't eaten in a while and she wasn't really that hungry, she took the cup of coffee and put some creamer in it, she scooted the chair out and took her coffee and went out on the balcony.  
Not talking to Shannon, she drank a few sips and looked out over the scenery.

Shannon followed her and put his arms around her, "baby, I'm sorry but I just wanted to spend time with you."

Kara looked down, "I don't want to eat pleas don't make me, I've got to leave in an hour, that's going to be hard enough"

Shannon frowned at the thought of her leaving again, "I don't want you to leave but I know you have to." He held her tightly.

Kara felt his arms tighten and sniffled "I don't wanna go" she whined.

"I know baby but you have to" he whined back. He slid his hand down her stomach and into her panties. "We can always make the best of what little time we have left." He nibbled at her neck and laughed seductively.

Kara smirked leaning her head back against him as she held her coffee "Mmhmm we could but I've got to pack still.  
" she protested though his hands in the spot they were she wasn't trying very hard.

Shannon stopped what he was doing and playfully walked away, "Oh, ok. I guess you don't want this!" He shook his ass at her as he walked.

Kara turned to watch him biting her lip the entire time. She walked back in the room and set her coffee down, not falling in his trap she began to pick up her clothes and put them back on piece by piece. She sat on the end of the bed in her bra and jeans and pulled her hair back.

Shannon growled lightly as his plan failed. He walked over and pulled her pants off, "uhh, no."

Kara laughed at him after he ripped her pants off "Uhh I need those Mr.  
Moore"

"Not right now you don't" he laughed throwing her pants across the room and climbing on top of her. "The only thing you need is your birthday suit." He kissed her neck softly, leaving hot breaths lingering.

Kara moaned softly trying to push him off of her but with hardly any force at all, she looked at the clock.  
She had a half hour until she had to leave and she knew he wanted her once more "Baby I can't, I don't have much time"

Shannon smirked kissing down her body, "Then no sex, just a nice parting gift for you." He slowly took off her panties with his teeth and buried his head between her legs.

Kara gasped not expecting him to do that.  
She laid back, a million things racing through her mind.

Shannon pulled back, "Just one second babe, don't move." He ran to the bathroom and changed his tongue ring to a vibrating ring. It felt weird to him at first but he knew Kara would flip over it. He crawled back on the bed, teasing his way down her inner thigh with his lips. He licked her a few times in nice slow circles to see how she reacted to the new tongue ring.

Kara closed her eyes feeling the vibration from the tongue ring "mmm baby" she liked how it felt, she bit at her lips hard to keep from being too loud so the next room over couldn't hear her.  
The last thing she wanted to do was have people banging on the wall while she let him pleasure her.

He smiled and licked her more, making sure she felt every bit of it. He held her hips as he pleasured her.


	23. A Third Addition?

Kara moaned softly and in short tones ash she arched her back completely pressing her chest to the ceiling.  
"Mmm Shannon!" she sighed drowsily. Shannon held her tightly as he felt her arch her back He knew he was doing his job right so he put all his effort into it, smiling a little as he heard her soft moans.

Kara's breathing didn't cease to be short of breathless, she closed her eyes arching as far as she could, with the vibration she was fast to reach her peak, but not fully there yet "Oh Shannon!"Shannon could feel that she close so he slid his right hand down her inner thigh and inserted two fingers into her, moving fast.

Kara gasped a little as he entered his fingers into her she had experienced so much with him that she closed her eyes and rode the wave she felt inside to her quick release. Shannon felt her release and slowly stopped what he was doing. He kissed her inner thighs lightly and sat up. "How's that for a parting gift?" he laughed kissing her cheek.

Kara giggled and shook her head scrunching her nose at him "Not fair you butthead" she laughed sitting up and retrieving her pants from the other side of the room and her shirt and got fully dressed.  
She gathered her bags and took them to the door turning back to face him one last time "i love you baby".

Shannon followed her after he got dressed. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply, "I love you too baby. Don't forget about me out there." Kara held onto him "I could never forget about you, I love you, we love you" she covered her mouth almost instantly.

Shannon stepped back with a confused look on his face, "uhh, we? We who? Start talking woman."

Kara shook her head and opened the door behind her she blew him and kiss and smiled.Shannon stood there, in the doorway, confused. He had a million thoughts running through his head but the one that stuck the most was- "Is she pregnant?"

Kara took her bag and left, she got to the end of the hall and waited for the elevator.

Shannon couldn't take it, he ran down the hallway in his boxers and turned her around, "Baby, are you….pregnant?"

Kara looked at him and took a deep breath "Maybe, I don't know for sure, I was going to find out while I was gone as a surprise for you." Shannon kissed her back, "I will be awaiting your return my lady." He kissed her hand as she walked into the elevator. He lingered back to his room and laid down, falling asleep thinking of her and her growing belly. With that the elevator door opened and she kissed him deeply before getting in and the doors closed behind her.  
She stood against the wall and sighed.

Kara thought of her life and how she loved him. The doors opened on the elevator and brought her back to her surroundings. Going to the tour bus she smiled laying back on her table bed and smiled.

Shannon woke up several hours later and texted Kara from his phone, "If you are pregnant, I want you know I will not let you do it alone, I'm with you for he rest if my life, kids and all. I love you"

Kara woke up abruptly to her phone going off, she reached over in her bag and grabbed her phone and smiled seeing the text from Shannon. She read it and smiled thinking about the test she had in her purse.  
She texted him back quickly "I know that baby, I am going to take the test soon, I love you more"

He smiled as he read her text, "No, I love you more and let me know the results when you take it."Kara smiled reading his return text, she thought for a moment and texted him back :Of course I will:

Shannon smiled and went back to sleep awaiting the results.

Kara got up off of her table bed as the RV rolled down the highway walking past to band members with the box in her hadn't she closed the door. She followed the tests directions and waited.  
While she waited nervously for the results she texted Shannon: I just took the test:

Shannon awoke to his phone ringing and read the text, he immediately called Kara. When she answered he asked, "What's the test say?" he was very eager to know.

Kara hadn't expected him to call, but she kept her voice calm as she looked at the test, she smiled partly and closed her eyes "Its a false alarm.."

Shannon sighed, half relieved, half upset. "Ok, I guess we will have to try again then." He paused, waiting for her response.

Kara paused for a while not able to really tell his reaction, she let out a sigh of relief "Baby, I want to give you kids someday, but were not even engaged"

"What's engagement got to do with anything? I'll just use protection until you tell me not to anymore." He laughed.

Kara narrowed her eyes "You better be kidding Shannon Brian"

"You know I am babe, no kids until after marriage." He smirked after he said that, wondering what her face looked like when he mentioned marriage.

Kara smiled warmly thinking about what he had said about marriage, she snapped out of her daydream a few minutes later "Well, good baby, lost of practice, but I have to go now, Show time is in half an hour, I love you"

"Okay babe, yea I have to go the school today and teach a class. Call me after your show. I love you baby." He smiled as he hung up and put his phone down.

Kara smiled and hung up her phone; she got ready for the concert and went into the arena.

Kara spent the next 3 days on tour, not even having a moment to herself as she sang every night and signed autographs or did television shows. By the time that the two weeks were up she was utterly exhausted, she slept the entire way from Texas to North Carolina. As the RV rolled through Whispering Pines she sat up on her table bed and stretched.  
Soon they pulled into Shannon's driveway and parked, she took a few minutes to gather her things.


	24. Picking For The Punk

Shannon was sleeping when he heard a vehicle pull into his drive way. He figured it was just someone turning around as both matt and Jeff was out of town and he wasn't expecting anyone to show up at 8 am. He rolled over and went back to sleep, putting a pillow over his head.

Kara grabbed her stuff and waved by to the guys as she walked to the door and rang the door bell.

Shannon groaned as he sulkingly rolled out of bed and walked to the door. He un did the dead bolt as he yawned. He opened the door rubbing his eyes. He couldn't tell it was Kara right away; his eyes were still adjusting to the light. He did notice the fiery red hair and immediately smiled, "Hey gorgeous."

Kara smiled looking at him in his entire early morning glory Hi baby"

Shannon grabbed her up in his arms and hugged her tightly. "I missed you baby but I thought you were gone for 2 more weeks?" he carried her stuff inside along with her and sat her down on the bed. He fell over next to her and cuddled up with a pillow, looking at her.

Kara lay there with him, holding onto his waist and looked into his eyes "We cancelled a few shows so i could come home to you"

"Baby, you didn't have to do that" he said running a hand through her hair. "I am glad you are back though. How is your back feeling?"

Kara smiled a little putting her hand around his wrist as he touched her hair "It hurts every now and then, but much better"

Shannon smiled, pulling her closer to him, "I love you baby" he sad as he pinned her to the bed and kissed her neck.

Kara smirked and licked her lips as he pinned her "mm I love you too"

Shannon smirked and bit her neck playfully before pulling off of her and standing up. "Come with me" he said, taking her hand.

Kara raised her eyebrow in curiosity as she got up; she followed him as he pulled her by the arm.

Shannon walked her into the kitchen and got out things to make food with. "What do you want to eat? Choose wisely though because whatever you choose also has to do with what we do today." He grinned at her holding up a box of pancake mix, "EPCW is not in production right now so i have about 3 weeks off and I have a lot of ideas for us."

Kara looked at him completely confused and dumb struck "Huh?"

Shannon smiled, "Just pick what you want to eat."

Kara nodded "Uhhmmm, are you a choice?" she smirked

Shannon laughed, "That my dear is for after breakfast, you want me awake right?"

Kara laughed "MAYBE"

Shannon shrugged and put down the pancake mix, "Let's go then." He took off running to the bedroom with a smile on his face. He quickly laid out a single rose he had bought for her a few weeks ago that he kept frozen on the bed. He laid on the bed next to it and smirked, waiting for Kara.

Kara slowly made her way to the bedroom and saw him, she smiled lightly.Shannon smirked, "Is this what you wanted for breakfast?" Kara grinned "Maybe, or maybe someone like you doing the same exact thing"Shannon was a bit confused, "Huh?"

Kara giggeld "Nothing""Nothing my ass" He said sticking his tongue out, "Now get over here."

Kara smiled and went over to the bed and stood beside it "I'm here now what were your other two wishes?""Get naked and rape me" he joked.

Kara laughed and climbed onto the bed picking up the rose, she stopped to smell the leaves and smiled.

"I love it when you smile" he sighed sweetly.

Kara smiled even more, he didn't know that when he told her little things like that that it made her heart beat faster and her smile grow bigger.

Shannon watched her smile and thought to himself, 'Man this woman is beautiful. She has no idea what she does to me.' He took her hand that held the promise ring and kissed it softly, "I see you are still wearing this."

Kara looked into his eyes as he held her hand "I never take it off, it means everything to me"

Shannon smirked, "I am glad. I was wondering though, should I wear one?"

Kara shrugged, she didn't know how the whole promise ring thing went, she was new to everything about having a boyfriend and all of it "I don't know baby" "Would you like me to have one?" he asked smiling.

Kara smiled "Yes I would, but I want to pick it out"

"Ok, then do you want to go get one now or have sex?" he was grinning at her trying to look sexy and seductive.

Kara giggled looking at his "Sexy face" she shook her head trying to gain her composure "Lets go now"

Shannon growled lightly at her and got up, putting on a pair of black jeans and an affliction shirt. "Ok, lets go then."

Kara smirked "What?" she asked as she followed him.

Shannon started his car by a button and opened her door for her, "hop in babe"


	25. A Big Decision

Kara laughed at his car opening "Wow fancy"

Shannon laughed, "Only the best for my lady." He got in the car and drove to the nearest jewelry store.

Kara watched where he was going, intrigued as to how well he knew where to go.  
"You had this planned didn't you?"

Shannon flashed a smile at her as they walked in, "Maybe just a little bit….but for other reasons." He trailed off looking around as he spoke the last.

Kara smiled taking his hand in hers walking through the double glass doors, almost instantly they became attacked by fans and she hid her face in his shoulder.

Shannon smiled and signed autographs as the fans asked, "are you guys engaged?" "When are you getting married?" He laughed and answered, "We are not engaged yet, but give me time to warm her up to the idea. Today is just the promise ring."

Kara looked at the fans and smiled, she signed autographs with him.  
She stopped when they asked about her ring and she looked at him hearing his answer she grinned more "It doesn't take much warming up, I love him" she drug him away from the fans and over to a counter with beautiful pink and white gold rings.

Shannon looked down at the rings and laughed, "I am so NOT wearing a pink ring babe. I love you but that's a no way zone." He winked at the cashier behind the counter who then disappeared for several minutes. When she returned, she slid a small envelope to Shannon when Kara's head was turned.

Kara hadn't paid attention to the cashier she was astonished by the pink princess cut ring she had found "huh? oh come on, its just pink" she teased never taking her eyes off of that ring.

Shannon smiled watching her, "Baby, I need your attention just for a second." HE took her hand and pulled her to him, "We aren't here for my promise ring but for your engagement ring, that is if you'll have me." He knelt down on one knee, "Kara, I love you more then anything and I cannot live without you…will you marry me?"

Kara looked around in complete shock; she hadn't expected it so soon. No she hadn't expected it at all. She looked down at him her red hair falling in her face as she covered her mouth. All of the people in the store took a deep breath waiting for her answer. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Shannon...I...Yes, ill marry you!" she smiled excitedly.

Shannon jumped up picking her up as he got up. He kissed her as the whole store cheered and clapped. "I love you Kara." He said holding her. "You can have any ring you want in this whole store, I don't care what it costs.

Kara kissed him once more deeply pullign her to him as he held her. She pulled back finally and smiled "I Love you too" before she could answer about which ring she wanted her phone rang. she answered it 

"Hello?...yea...ugh are you serious?...fine...give me 5 minutes im kinda busy..alright, alright 2 minutes ill be there" she closed her eyes as she closed the phone.

Shannon looked at her strangely, "Going somewhere?"

Kara looked at him sorrowful, "I have to go on tour, and i have to leave now"

"What? Well then, you better pick out your ring fast because I am not letting you leave without it on your finger." He laughed as he kissed her cheek.

Kara shook her head and everyone in the store booed.  
She kissed his cheek lightly as she looked at him "I cant i have to go, there waiting on me baby"

Shannon laughed, "They can't possibly leave to go on tour without the singer, now I saw you staring at one ring, do you want that one?" He held her tight and wouldn't let her go.

Kara smiled as he held her, she knew he wouldn't leave her ever. "Baby i have to go i have no choice" she gently parted his hands enough to slip out of them.

Shannon sighed and let her go, his head falling a little bit, "How long are they taking you away from me this time?"

Kara felt extremely bad and she frowned her heart falling to her feet. She looked at him sadly and put her hand on his cheek "Uhhmm, 2 months" she tried not to cry as she turned and headed for the door leaving her lover and her everything behind to head out on tour.


	26. The Best Is Yet To Come

It had been two months since had last seen Kara when he asked her to marry him. That was the happiest day of his life until she had to leave. He understood why she had to though. He laid in his bed and sighed. He looked over at the small pile of gifts he bought for her while she was away- just little things that reminded him of her and their relationship.

He had gotten a catalog from the jewelry store where he proposed to her at. He had looked through it a million times and it showed on the catalog too. he picked it up and flipped through it, stopping at the picture of the pink ring she had been staring at that day. He knew she liked it but wasn't sure of she wanted that ring or not. He had a gift card for her to spend there after they got the rings, so she could get matching jewelry for her gown.

He thought about a lot of things as he laid there- his alarm went off signaling 6:30 but he had been up since 5 already, unable to really sleep. The song 'When You're gone" by Avril Lavigne came on and he laughed a little, knowing that song reminded him more of her. "God I miss her" he said out loud.

He stood up and slowly walked to the kitchen, looking at the pictured he had put up of her in his house. There was one of the first night they started dating, he loved that picture and it set firmly above his television. He smiled, hoping she would be home soon, he was lonely. He made himself a bowl of cereal and watched the news...in his boxers on the couch.

The last two months of Karas life had been hectic not to mention completely draining. She hated that she had left him standing in the jewlery store 2 months ago and she hadnt meant to hut his feelings.

Everytime she thought about him over her time away she cried, she missed him so much and it hurt her. She hoped he hadnt moved on and that despite what she had done that he still wanted her and wanted ot be with her.

She heard many songs as she layed in the RV, she hadnt really done the "rockstar" thing she basically slept and sang and thought of Shannon. She loved the pink ring she had been eyeing it was perfect, like their love.

When they got close to Cameron she pulled out her phone and called his house, taking the picture she had of him and her when they had been togehter for about 3 weeks. She had Matt take it, she was sitting in his lap with his arms around her as the sun set, she smiled as she waited for him to asnwer laying there looking at the picture.

Shannon jumped as he heard the phone ring. he reached and picked up his phone. It was Kara's number, he had memorized it almost immediatly. He eagerly answered, "Hey beautiful, hows the tour? and when are you coming to see me, i have another question for you." He took another bite of his cereal as he waited for a response.

Kara was shocked at the eager and hyperness in his voice.  
She smiled though and answered him slowly "We are in Cameron now, i hope to see you soon and what do you need to ask me?" she patiently awaited his answere and his question

Shannon perked up at the mention that she was so close. "Well, you see, when two people are engaged, which- I think we still are- they usually live in the same place…." He trailed off for a second and then quickly regained himself, "What I am trying to say is….when you are done on tour, will you move in with me?"

Kara almost dropped her phone after hearing his question, she sat up so quick one the band members came rushing over to her "What?!" she asked half shocked half happy that he wanted her to move in. "Everything alright Kara?" the guy asked, she looked at him and nodded and he left her be.  
she turned facing the wall and crossed her legs "Are you sure? I mean that's…that's huge Shannon"

Shannon smiled, "I'm positive babe, if I wasn't, I wouldn't have asked you to marry me. It's your choice, I won't be mad if you say no."

Kara rubbed her face and closed her eyes, she didn't know if she was ready for that, before she could answer him the RV came to a sudden stop and she heard a thud "Uhh i gotta go" she hung up without another word and went to check on the problem.

Shannon hung up knowing he shouldn't have asked her that question, he knew it was too soon. He put his bowl of cereal on the floor and let Oz eat it, he had lost his appetite. He went back to bed and just laid there, staring at the ceiling. He hoped she would call back soon. He slowly closed his eyes and started to drift off to sleep…

After checking out the noise, they had hit a deer. She couldnt watch them cleaning it up it broke her heart. She went back to her bed and found her phone and called Shannon back.

Shannon sleepily answered his phone, "Hello?" he said quietly. He hadn't even cared to check the caller ID before he answered. He figured it wasn't Kara anyway, he thought he had upset her and she wasn't gonna call him.

Kara sank onto the table bed, she heard his quiet tone and thought she was going to lose him. She felt horible "Hi.  
Its Kara"

Shannon heart skipped a beat as he heard her voice, "I didn't think I would ever hear from you again, after the way you hung up on me earlier." He sat up slowly and took a breath, "Look, I'm sorry for asking you to move in, I know all of this is going really fast but I can't help it, I am so in love with you Kara…"

Kara smiled alittle, "No hunny, we hit something earlier, i was checking on it. We hit a deer.  
" she explained.

Shannon sighed, relieved. "Ok, I thought I had upset you when I asked you that though."

Kara sighed "You didn't upset me, it scared me"

"I am sorry Kara" Shannon spoke softly with nervousness in his voice, "I don't want to lose you over this."

Kara sighed softly "You wont lose me, Ive fought to hard for you. Shannon, I just dont want to rush things. It scares me.  
"

"I'm sorry if I'm rushing things for you baby, I just….never mind." He lay there silent, thinking about how he messed up.

Kara didn't want him to be upset with her she thought he was going to leave her if she didn't say yes. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly "Yes..."

"Shannon smiled a little, "You don't have to move in just to make me happy, I want you to be happy too. So when you are ready, and I mean really ready- let me know…..do you still want to marry me though?"

Kara nodded to herself as she picked at her toe nails. She missed him but she was very scared to take such a big step.  
"Yes im still going to marry you" she answered as they pulled into the driveway of Shannons house.

Shannon smiled as she spoke, "I'm glad to hear it baby." He heard something outside and groaned as he rolled over to look out the window. When he saw Kara's bus he laughed, "The doors unlocked babe. How long you in town for this time?"

Kara smiled having forgotten her good news. She got up once they parked and the doors opened.  
"Ill tell you when I get to your door" she said hanging up and running to his door.

Shannon laughed and just laid back, pretending to go to sleep. He heard the door open and smiled a little bit.

Kara walked over to him and sat on his stomach as Oz looked at her strangely, she put her finger to her lips "Shhh, Daddy's sleeping" she giggled as she moved her butt a little getting comfortable on him.

Shannon's smile grew as he felt her sit on him. He moved his arm from his face and opened one eye, looking at her, "Why are you so damn chipper? Its 8 am lady, go to sleep."

Kara laughed and leaned down face to face with him. She looked him over before standing up and going into the kitchen.  
She opened the fridge and stood there with the door open.

"What the hell?" Shannon yelled at her as she walked away, "Not even a 'hello I missed the hell out of you' kiss? That's evil Kara, really evil." He laughed and put on some basketball shorts and walked into the kitchen, "hungry much?"

Kara shrugged and closed the door.  
She grabbed a banana out of the fruit basket and smirked slowly undoing the peel before staring at him slowly beginning to eat the banana.

Shannon groaned, "Don't do that to me Kara…I'm serious, knock it off." Shannon eyed her slowly, he watched the rising of her chest as she breathed slowly and teased him with the banana. "God you are evil…do you have any idea what that does to me woman?" He laughed and sat on a stool, still eying her. He wanted to look away but couldn't for some reason.

Kara knew he was watching every move she made and she peeled the banana more before leaning her back against the counter and tilting her head up so her throat was elongated.  
She slowly sucked and ate the banana as her free hand roamed across her stomach lifting her shirt slightly.

Shannon shifted in his chair watching her, very turned on. He licked his lips, watching her. He couldn't take it anymore, he jumped up and took her food and tossed it down as he picked her up and carried her to the room.

Kara smirked "What baby can't handle it?" she asked sarcastically as he carried her.

Shannon laughed as he threw her on the bed and pinned her down, "No and not to mention, you haven't hugged me or kissed me one time since you been home- Oz, out now." He watched oz leave then quickly shut the door. "What happened to you? You weren't this evil when you left." He laughed as he locked the bedroom door.

Kara turned on her side with an evil grin. She had learned a few things about the male species being on tour for two months with a bunch of guys. She closed her eyes and laid back on her back. "Nothing" she slowly undid her pants and took them off, leaving her very small tank top, and her thong.

He watched as she took her pants off. His shorts growing tighter by the second. He slowly walked over to her and pulled her by her feet against him. Shannon leaned down and kissed her softly but passionately.

Kara kissed him back putting her arms around him pulling him closer to her.

Shannon pulled back a little, "God, I have missed that." He kissed her again as he slid his shorts and boxers off. He pulled off her clothes gently and without warning, entered her completely.

Kara gasped completely oblivious to what he was doing until he entered her.  
She yelped in slight pain but moaned softly "Baby, like the first time, make me scream" she whispered.

Shannon growled, complying with her request. He slammed into her over and over, hard and fast. He moaned loudly and she clung to him, he had one had holding her right hip and the other hand pulling her hair. "Tell me you love me" he growled.

Kara groaned in pleasure as he moved in her fast and hard. She dug her nails gently into his back going deeper with each thrust. She was breathing hard as he pulled her hair. "Mmmm more, harder...I love you!" she screamed her body totally taken over by ecstasy she felt her emotions crashing like a wave and she was riding it to the end.

Shannon moaned as she dug her nails into his back. Upon her request he moved as hard as he could inside her. "I love you too baby" He kissed her deeply, pulling her hair harder, his nails digging into her right hip. He growled furiously as he pounded her, his vision blurring- he felt like an animal on the hunt. He bit her neck and sucked at the wound.

Kara felt her emotions overwhelm her and she gave in to every touch every movement "Oh Shannon!" she screamed breathlessly as he moved harder into her as she had requested. Kara wrapped her legs around his waist allowing for a different angle as she moaned his nails digging into her made her feel like she was flying, she loved rough sex and he had taught her to love it though she had a few new tricks for their wedding night.

Shannon moved in deeper as she wrapped her legs around him. He moaned as he dug his nails deeper into her hip. He moved as fast and as hard as he could; hitting her perfect spot every time. "Kara, I love you baby" he moaned as he released into her. He clung to her tightly as his head felt dizzy afterwards.

Kara didn't take much longer before going over the edge, she completely let herself release to him and shuddered as she clenched around him.  
She screamed his name arching her back fully "Shannon i love you!" she managed to let escape her lips before she extracted all of her energy into one passionate kiss, pressing her lips hard against his.

He kissed her back with all his energy, he knew he loved her more then anything and knew she felt the same. He propped himself up after they rested a few minutes and looked into her eyes, smiling, "I love you Kara, I always will." He stroked her cheek with his hand and smiled at her natural beauty.

Kara put her hand intertwined with his. She smiled softly looking at him "I have some good news for you baby" she looked him in the eyes and held onto his hand. She knew she was going to tell him sooner or later but it seemed right to tell him now.

"Oh, really? And what is that baby?" He asked kissing her neck softly.

Kara giggled a little as he kissed her neck, she put her hands on his side and smiled "I'm done touring, and we can focus on us, and our life, both of us, and yes the pink ring is the one I want."

Shannon looked at her and smirked, he was happy she was done touring, "Good because I couldn't figure out if you wanted that one or not but they are holding it for me." He kissed her softly, " I am not trying to force you to move in but I just want you to know that you are more then welcome to and I have a key for you."

Kara kissed him back deeply before answering him. "Baby it's not that I don't want to, it's if I move in and we break up I don't want to hurt you.  
"

"Well, I don't see us breaking up but it is your choice baby, but I do love you and I do want you here but as I said before, your choice." HE kissed her and stood up and put his boxers on then crawled back into bed.

Kara watched him licking her lips slightly as he put his boxers back on. She curled up in a sheet and sat up sitting Indian style on the bed looking at him "I love you so much... so ill take the chance and ill move in"

Shannon pounced on her and smiled, "I love you baby, but are you sure you want to move in?"

Kara giggled quietly looking up at him "Yes, yes baby I'm sure" she said wiggling from under him and took off into the bathroom to take a shower.

Shannon smirked watching her walk to the bathroom. "I'm glad, just let me know when you want to get your stuff."

Kara nodded, after closing the door behind her she closed her eyes.  
Kara had been the all American girl, though Michelle McCool thought she was, Kara had always been full of spunk and spontaneity. Kara had been born in Temecula, Florida. Her mother being a teenager at most when she had learned she was pregnant.

Kara's mother, Marie Batista, had always been there for her daughter supporting her in pageants and modeling and anything else she wanted to do. When Kara was 2 years old her mother graduated from high-school and beyond anyone's expectations she had done it while earning an honors degree.

When Kara turned 5 her mother decided to go to college, a challenge in itself normally reserved for those just completing high school not a 3 year graduate with a very active 5 year old. Marie took everything in stride and graduated college with decent grades and a new appreciation for life.

This seemed to be the time Kara began her rebellious stage, at 9 Kara was in 4th grade when the first instance occurred. Marie was called to come pick her 9 year old redheaded rebel up from school, its seemed Kara had read over her mothers script and picked out a few choice words that seemed to suit well when the teacher told Kara "No." She had asked Kara to answer a question and when she was scolded for giving the wrong one she called her teacher a "Blonde Bitch"

Marie tried to teach Kara that there was a difference between what she did at work and how she really talked to her co-workers, something Kara wouldn't realize until 7 years later.

After Kara's friends had encouraged her into applying for the Diva search and she won, she was on top of the world; a world that almost 2 years later came crashing down on her when she had been released. This would mean that Kara was only 18 years old. She got heavy into drinking and taking pain killers and pain suppressors. She came to her mother's house one night almost completely blacked out.  
At that point her mother put Kara into rehab. That was the last time Kara ever trusted a man to fulfill her pain. She would get into relationships and then run away when she felt they were getting too close. Maybe that was why she felt so hesitant with Shannon because she knew what they had and she didn't want to ruin it like she had in many times before.

Shannon thought about a lot of things as Kara took a shower. He laid on the bed for a few minutes then decided to set her gifts out for her to find. He placed them all in a line leading to the bed where he had fallen asleep while she showered. He lightly snored, cuddling with Oz.

As she stood there thinking she hadn't heard what Shannon had said. After getting out of the shower and wrapping up in a warm towel she opened the door to see him fast asleep with oz and a trail of 

boxes and bags leading to the bed.  
She lightly stepped over them and smiled scooting into the bed softly and gently kissed his neck.

Shannon felt her touch and smiled in his sleep. He reached over and pulled her close to him and kissed her as he opened one eye. "those are all for you, you know." He said sweetly.

Kara smiled as he held her close, whether she wanted to run or not, she loved his touch and his closeness. She looked at the trail of gifts and smiled "You really missed me didn't you?"

Shannon light heartedly laughed, "How can you tell babe?"

Kara giggled a little and looked at him "Because there's a lot of little boxes"

Shannon smiled, "If you notice, most are from the jewelry store I purposed to you at." He reached behind him slowly into the dresser next to him, he pulled out a small black velvet box and sat up and handed it to Kara, "I lied, I knew you loved that ring so after you left I bought it, I just hope I got the right size." He opened the box to reveal the pink princess cut ring she loved.

Kara was speechless, she hadn't expected him to buy that ring, and sure as hell didn't expect him to still be waiting for her. She held back her tears as she looked at the velvet box before her. She didn't want to ruin the moment and cry but she knew that it would happen as a tear softly ran down her cheek.

Shannon smiled seeing her reaction, "I figured you would cry" he leaned up and kissed her softly, putting the ring on her finger. "Hey it fits" he laughed.

Kara kissed him back softly, she was so happy with him and never wanted to be without him. Whether she knew it or not she wasn't going to run from him.  
"Yeah, baby I love you"

"I love you too baby girl" he said hugging her. He knew this was real and it would last forever.

Kara smiled holding onto him, she raised her eyebrow a little and shook her head "You sounded like you were my dad or something right there"

Shannon laughed, "I'm not your dad but you can call me daddy if you like."

Kara sneered at him "You said that before, I didn't like it then and I DONT like it now"

Shannon smirked, "You know I am only playing, I love you."

Kara nodded her head like she really didn't believe him "Mmhmm"

Shannon acted as if he was appalled, "What? You think I don't love you? You are mean, just mean Kara."

Kara smirked and licked her lips a little grabbing a handful of his shirt and pulled him close into a deep passionate kiss.

Shannon smiled as she pulled him in. He kissed her deeply, his hand resting on the back of her neck, holding her close to him.

Kara smiled pulling away from the kiss. "I'm never going on tour again ever, I miss you too much." just then her cell phone went off; she reached over picking it up. "Hello Uncle Dave. No I remember I'm kind of busy, shopping.. No I'm not with Shannon I told you that" she groaned listening to him groan on and on.

Shannon smiled staying silent wanting to grab the phone and tell him to fuck off but he didn't. He moved his hand as if mocking Dave. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote really big, "TELL HIM!!"

Kara tried not to laugh at him as she spoke to her uncle "Uncle Dave, no I forgot what time we set, I'm sorry, I got distracted by work... Shannon is on tour for Smackdown you know this!" she raised her voice and rolled her eyes taking her hand and mocking his words.

Shannon was trying not to laugh waving the sign he made in her face as if to tell her to do it.

Kara smacked him playfully, "No I didn't raise my voice sir, yes ill meet you in 30 minutes, bye" she hung up and groaned falling into the pillows.

Shannon groaned, "Why is it that every time you come see me, you are here for a few hours then you have to leave? And you didn't even open all your gifts yet…" he sulked into the bathroom to brush his teeth, grumbling about Dave.

Kara sat up on the bed and shrugged "No body wants us together I guess, otherwise this wouldn't happen"

"No, HE just doesn't want us together, that's all." Shannon said brushing his teeth.

Kara sighed sitting on the corner of the bed she looked at the pale green carpet on the floor "I know, I don't know why but he doesn't I'm sorry baby"

Shannon rinsed his mouth and turned around, "That's easy. One- I'm 9 years older then you and two- I look like a freak. He can't see past that and doesn't want to."

Kara looked up at him her gaze fixated on his pale blue eyes "Shannon I don't care, cant we just move on ourselves? I mean it's not important that I be with anyone but you so lets make it permanently that way?" she asked thoughtfully.

Shannon perked up at the word permanently, "What do you mean- permanently?" he walked over and stood in front of her, looking down, softly gazing into her eyes.

Kara took his hands in her own, softly looking up at him "Well, what do you think I mean baby?"

"Uhh….my mind wanders straight to bad ass Vegas wedding but I don't know." He smiled down at her.

Kara smirked at the idea and let it turn in her wheels, she smiled more knowing that that would piss her uncle off so much "Alright lets go to Vegas baby"

Shannon looked down at her in disbelief, "Are you serious? Because if you are, I am soooooo up for it."

Kara smiled and looked at him at him a devious smirk crossing her lips "I'm soo serious baby"

Shannon smiled from ear to ear and pulled her up to him, kissing her deeply, "ok, let's go. Right now."

Kara smiled after kissing him deeply, she loved being in his embrace and she giggled a little looking at him "Happy much?"

"Maybe a little" he chuckled.

Kara shook her head lightly "lets go get married"

Shannon laughed, "Well, get packed then." He walked over to the closet and grabbed a duffel bag. "How many days do you want to stay there?"

Kara smiled "At least 2 one, to get married and two to spend time with you there"

"How about a week?" he asked going through pants.

Kara nodded "A week it is then babe"

He smiled as he tossed clothes in the bag. "What kind of wedding should we have babe?" He walked over and pulled her close. "Elvis impersonator? Shaft? Aliens? What?"

Kara smiled looking at him as he held onto her, she could feel him gripping onto her waist a little and she felt a wave go over her of tingles, she liked it shed never felt it before, she looked into his eyes and smiled "How about a Punk Rock wedding?"

Shannon smiled, "Ok, that works. Who do you want to take with us?"

Kara smiled "You and Erin are all I need"

Shannon kissed her and smiled, "well, I'm packed. What about you?"

Kara went to the hallway and smiled dragging in a suitcase she had set there coming back from touring "i was packed 3 weeks ago"

Shannon laughed and picked up his bag, "Do you want to leave now or what?"

Kara nodded looking at him strong, and muscular "Mmhmm maybe in a bit, I have a surprise for you"

Shannon tilted his head a little, "Oh really? And what's that?"

Kara smiled taking his hand and looking at him as she slowly took a deep breath placing it on her stomach.

Shannon watched her closely. He raised an eyebrow, "Are you…."

Kara smiled alittle looking at him and nodded silently.

Shannon felt his jaw drop but quickly grow to a grin the size of Texas. He laid a hand on her stomach and for once in his life, found himself speechless.

Kara was speechless watchign his reaction, she had kept the secret of it for 3 months, since before she had gone on tour.  
She surprised herself that she was able to keep it a secret that long.

Shannon thought for a few minutes, just looking at her stomach. He knelt on his knees and kissed her stomach, "How far along are you?" he asked rubbing her stomach. He noticed it had gotten a bit bulgier he just didn't say anything to her, for fear she would think he thought she was fat.

Kara ran her hands through his hair as she held onto him.  
She looked down at him and took a deep breath "3 months"

He stood up slowly and looked at her, "How long have you known and not told me?" He was eying her now with curiosity.

Karas weight shifted alittle as she avoided his gaze "Uhmmm, not long" she lied through her teeth.

"Kara," Shannon said softly, "I know your habits and you just lied to me. Now spill it."

Kara bounced lightly on her foot not looking at him she felt horrible for lying to him as it was "Im not lying"

Shannon narrowed his eyes and chuckled, "you are lying again, stop it."

Kara pouted a little before giving in "Alright I've known all along"

Shannon dropped his jaw, "And you didn't tell me? How sneaky of you Mrs. Moore"

Kara laughed "Well i told you before I went on tour teh first time that "We" loved you"

Shannon snorted, " I asked you about that and you said you weren't pregnant. You are a good liar woman but I am glad you told me."

Kara smiled being around her brother had taught her one useful tactic "Im glad i told you too, i noticed you staring at my belly yesterday"

Shannon smiled and pulled her close to him, resting his head against her stomach, "I didn't want to say anything but you seemed…different when you came home." He looked up at her, "This isn't the reason you want to get married is it?"

Kara held onto him as she held him close to her stomach feeling the vibration of his voice against her stomach "No i want to marry you because I love you and plus it pisses my uncle off"

Shannon sat up, "oh shit, you were supposed to meet your uncle like an hour ago."

Kara sighed "5,4 ,3,2.." as if on cue her phone rang and she picked it up from her pocket "Yes I know I forgot, im sorry i fell asleep...NO IM NOT WITH SHANNON DAMN IT UNCLE DAVE!!" she slammed the phone shut and held her face in her hands.

Shannon pulled her into his lap, holding her, "Babe, go meet your uncle and tell him, you have to. There isn't a thing he can do to make me leave you so don't worry about that. Yes, he's going to be pissed and I'm probably going to get a black eye but I love you and that's all that matters."

Kara leaned against him and hled onto him "No, im not leaving here, you or this room for the rest of my miserable existance"

Shannon picked her up and grabbed their bags as he headed for the door, "First, you are not going to stay cooped up in this house for the rest of your life and second- its not going to be miserable, we are going to call your uncle from the plane and if he doesn't like it, he can kiss my ass."

Kara smiled alitlte holding onto him "Alright fine, but when im burying you and our baby cries know its all ur fault because you had to take me out of the room"

"That wont happen, trust me. You know…if we have a son, I would like to name him after me, if you don't mind." Shannon smiled as he grabbed his keys and his phone walking out the door.

Kara shook her head no as she held onto him "No i dont mind at all, if we ahve a girl, id love to name her Isabelle"

"Isabelle Moore" he said as he set her down beside the car, "I like that." He put the bags in the trunk and opened the door for Kara, "After you princess."

Kara laughed as he opened the door for her, she smiled sitting down in the car "Princess?"

Shannon smirked, "after Vegas, you will be queen."

Kara laughed shaking her head "You are indeed my prince"

Shannon smiled and shut the door. He hopped in on the other side briefly kissing Kara before he started the engine and drove to go get Erin.

Kara sat in the seat next to him looking out at the scenery as he drove smiling a little.

Shannon shifted in his seat after several quiet minutes and rested a hand on her stomach softly.

Kara smiled placing her hand over his and looked in his direction for a moment.

Shannon pulled over on a back country road and turned to her, "Are you absolutely sure this is what you want?"

Kara took a deep breath and turned to look at him "yes Shannon more than anything"

Shannon held her hand softly and pulled her into his lap and kissed her deeply. "I love you Kara, and I hope you know how much." He took his shirt off to show her his new tattoo. "Like it?"

Kara smiled looking at him, she kissed him back softly and traced her finger over his tattoo.  
"You didn't have to get a tattoo, mine was to show you how much you mean to me"

"I know this but Erin mentioned it and I loved the idea. This way, no matter what you're always on my heart." He ran a hand through her hair and kissed her passionately, holding her close.

Kara smiled kissing him back letting every ounce of her own self doubt slip away with her tear rimmed cheeks, she was crying because she was happy and finally found the one thing that didnt want to make her run away.

Shannon moved his hands to her hips and pulled back a little, "Why are you crying baby?" he said looking her in the eye.

Kara sniffled a little wiping away her tears, or trying to. She smiled softly as he held her in his arms "Because...you gave me a reason to stay and change who i was and what I've done"

Shannon was about to say something when the song the reason by hoobastank came on the radio. He shook his head, "I swear to god, I was about to mention this song because of what you said." He ran his hands down her sides and her thighs. He was kind of glad she was in a dress today.

Kara smiled running her hands down her sides and placed them ontop of his.  
She looked him in teh eyes before leaning down and kissing him deeply taking his hands under the skirt of her dress slowly moving farther up her thighs.

Shannon pulled her as close as he could, kissing her passionately. He slowly started rubbing her with his thumb on the outside of her panties while he nipped and kissed her neck, leaving little marks all along her collar bone.

Kara put her arms around his neck softly as he rubbed her. She titled her head to the side moaning softly as he nipped and kissed her neck, she tried so hard to stifle her giggle.

Shannon smiled as he heard her giggle and nipped her neck again. He took one hand on the side of her thong and ripped it off of her. He kissed his way down her chest, his hands roaming her bottom half.

Kara smiled as he had his way with her. She reveled in his touch and she didn't want it to stop. Kara was glad that she had worn the sun dress today as it made for very easy access.  
She took her hand and slowly pulled the straps of her dress down one by one as he kissed her chest lightly.

Shannon felt his shorts grow tighter as they fooled around on the back road. He slowly un buckled his belt and slid it out from his jean shorts. He watched her as she teased him with her dress, licking his lips lightly.

Kara let him be teased for a few minutes before running her hands over his chest and smirked "I want you baby"

"I can tell" he chuckled, "if you want me that bad, take me."

"Alright" Kara smirked moving onto him slowly closing her eyes.

He reached down and laid the seat back so she could have more room. Her very touch made him insane with desire. "I love you Kara" he said in his southern accent kissing her.

Kara rode him slightly harder closing her eyes as she moved up and down. She kissed him back softly as she took everything about that moment in.

Shannon moaned lightly as he watched her every move. He placed his hands on her hips and moved with her, in a steady motion.

Kara moaned softly leaning her head back as she bounced "I love you baby" she managed to get out between breaths.

Shannon was breathing hard and he swallowed and moaned, "I love you too baby" he said gripping her hips harder.

Kara rode him slightly faster making each movement count as she closed her eyes "Mmmm"

As she rode him, Shannon reached his hand up to her neck and pulled her down. He kissed her deeply and pushed into her as far as he could as he released inside her.

Kara put her hand on his arm around her neck as she kissed him back, felling his release she shuddered cumming hard for him as she clenched around him she moaned into the kiss.

Shannon caught his breath and whispered in her ear, "I love you baby" and kissed her ear.

Kara smiled leaning down close to his ear as he kissed her "I love you more"

Shannon laughed, "We'll see when we get to vegas baby."

Kara smiled "Well if we keep stopping well never get there"

Shannon laughed and kissed her hand, "Well, I can't drive with a naked woman sitting on me, whose having my baby." He rubbed her belly softly.

Kara smiled moving from his lap and back into her seat after he rubbed her belly, she held her hand over it softly as she dressed herself again.

Shannon put his shorts back on and started the car, driving to Erins house.

Once fully dressed Kara extended her hand to his and held tightly as he drove.

Shannon held her hand tightly as he drove, "I love you and my spawn of punk."

Kara smiled squeazing his hand back alittle "I know what were having..."

Shannon looked over, "How can you know that? You aren't far along enough babe."

Kara smiled "I dont know a hunch, maybe..ill just shut up now"

Shannon grinned, "Ohhh no, spill it woman."

Kara smiled "I dont know what your talking about"

Shannon pulled into Erins driveway and shut off the engine. He turned to face Kara and looked her in the eye, "Woman, I know you are hiding something…now tell me or I will tickle you until you piss yourself."

Kara shook her head "No way I dont want to tell you and i already peed so go ahead and tickle me"

Shannon shot her a playful glare, "Fine, don't tell me. But don't think you are getting dick on our wedding night."


End file.
